Almas Destinadas
by Gabytta
Summary: Bella es una chica que durante toda su vida ha vivido encerrada y controlada por su padre Charlie Swan, el presidente del estado. Un día se le ocurre desobedecer sus órdenes, y sale al mundo que tanto le llama la atención conocer. Si de esta forma encontrara al amor de su vida...¿Sería capaz de retener su amor a pesar de todos los obstáculos que le vengan por delante?
1. Mi perfecto Estado

_**Isabella Swan vivía en un viejo poblado llamado Forks, Washington. Mas ella lo único que conocía era su gran casa encerrada en esas paredes sin escapatoria alguna. No conocía al pueblo, no conocía a la ciudad...y no conocía nada del mundo propio. ¿Todo porque? No hace falta decir más que una palabra...Charlie Swan. El mismo hombre que le dio la vida, la convirtió en una prisionera. ¿Algún día la joven Isabella podrá escapar de sus garras?**_

_**Preciosos, este es mi segundo fanfic , porque el primero no me salio muy bien. Aún así si es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction así que por favor espero el apoyo de los lectores^^**_

_**Jeje esta es una historia de Edward y Bella algo dramática pero en el fondo es muy romántica espero que os guste.**_

_**(Contendrá**__** contenido sexual explícito en algunas escenas)**_

_**Esta protegida bajo Safecreative así que por favor no plagiar ni publicar la historia sin mi permiso de autora gracias.**_

**1:Mi Perfecto Estado**

Año tras año, día tras día. Diecisiete años habían pasado desde mi nacimiento. Pero diez desde la tragedia que acabó con mi infancia, la ilusión, y todo el brillo de lo que tenía a lo que todos llamaban "vivir". Por suerte había una pequeña luz que causó que no me perdiera en aquella época destruida. Alice…

Charles gana las elecciones cada año, y me parece bastante extraño que desde hace mucho no pierda ni una sola. El sigue feliz con eso, para él la presidencia es su vida entera. Lo único que importa. Ni de su salud, ni de su mujer, aquella que murió por su propia culpa…ni mucho menos aquellas hijas que fecundó una vez.

Me fije en la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. Había ido cambiando, pero sin embargo siempre permanecía intacta. Ni una herida, ni una cicatriz, ni una imperfección. ¿Todo porque? Porque si hubiésemos dejado que eso pasase ahora no estaríamos más que convertidas en unas míseras, por ser maltratadas.

Así que permanecía aquella piel de fina porcelana, suave como una pluma y blanca como las de las propias muñecas. Ojos marrones a la sombra, que se tornaban en un color sumamente chocolate frente al sol. Cabellos castaños oscuros lisos, y cayendo en cascada hacia media espalda. Labios rubíes formando una línea recta. A veces odiaba el parecido que había entre Charlie y yo.

-La está esperando su padre.-avisó Fedric. Uno de los guardias consta tales.

-Dígale que ya voy. Ahora sí cierre la puerta si es tan amable.-asintió y prosiguió.

-Con sus disculpas señorita.-desapareció por el mismo lugar de donde entró, y seguí mi imagen en el reflejo.

Demasiada juventud y perfección, para ser expuesta. Esas eran las típicas palabras de Charlie. Nadie nos conocía, ya que éramos tapadas por él mismo, no quería que el mundo tuviera una sola foto de nosotras. Tanto para mí…como para mí hermana.

-¡Bella!-exclamó sobresaltándome.-Creí que papá envió a Fedric para avisarte que tenías que bajar. Pero al parecer no ha sido así...por eso estoy aquí, anda acaba de una vez que en quince minutos salimos.-suspiró.-Por fin…un año entero sin poder volver a ver el pueblo. Estoy tan feliz.-chilló emocionada.

-¿Por qué estás emocionada Alice?-pregunté.-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que las demás personas pueden salir de sus casas sin ningún problema?-me giré para verla directamente al rostro.-Somos unas prisioneras. Esa es la verdadera realidad hermana.-sentencié sin apartar la mirada.

Ella se dirigió a mí con esa peculiar manera suya de andar.

-Hay mucho peligro ahí afuera Bella. Piensa que nunca hemos pisado la calle solas sin un guardia delante o detrás nuestro. No sabemos como podrá ser…respirar, salir cada día, tal vez papá solo intenta protegernos.-formuló lentamente. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda lucían apagados. La conocía, y sabía que no decía lo que pensaba.

-Bien sabes que no es así.-respondí a su comentario.-hizo una mueca y frunció los labios. Agachó la cabeza dejando que su cabello marrón con reflejos rojizos, cortito, haciendo un dibujo de puntitas al final, crease destellos junto con los pocos rayos filtrantes de sol a través de los pequeños laditos sin tapar de la cortina.

-¿Sabes?-susurró.-Tú al menos tienes la suerte de recordar lo que es eso…el poder salir cada día sin restricciones. El poder oler la brisa de afuera de las calles, el poder oír el sonido de algún que otro niño chillando, silbatos o sonidos de coches, poder ver a niños correteando a tu alrededor… Yo solo tenía cuatro años Bella. Tu tenías siete, eras más consciente de lo que vivías pero yo no…a esa edad recién aprendes a hablar bien.

-Solo tenías dos años menos que yo.-reproché divertida.-No exageres.

-Pero no me niegues lo distinto que es comparar una memoria de siete con una de cuatro.-Alzó las cejas junto al rostro dejándome ver su adorable carita, arredondeada, esos ojazos abiertos verdes claros, labios pequeños, y esa característica suya del rostro que hacía crecer su similitud entre ella y mamá.

-Vale, eso no te lo niego pero, lo bueno de eso es que te has quitado un tremendo sufrimiento de encima. Y una gran decepción de alguien, a quien yo se que amas, por ser quien es. Pero si de verdad lo conocieras, todo lo que ha hecho ganarías ese odio que no debe caber en tu corazón. Eres pura sin odios ni rencores y no quiero arrebatarte eso por ningún motivo.

Su expresión cambió, y se hizo igual a la de un puchero.

-¿Por qué no quieres a papá?-rodé los ojos pensando en como explicarle de alguna manera que no me reprochase.

-Eso…te enterarás a su debido tiempo Alice. Como te he dicho antes tienes un corazón muy sano, y estás en una edad extremadamente difícil para sufrir tanto como yo lo hice.-me incorporé un poco y bajé la cabeza-Por mi parte, mejor que no te enteres nunca.-volví a verla a la cara, y le acaricié la mejilla con ternura.- A veces es mejor llenar un vacío en completo amor antes que arruinarlo con rencor.-frunció el ceño a lo último, y yo me reí ante eso. Estaba confusa.

-Anda, vayámonos peque. ¿No tenías tantas ganas de ver los árboles por las ventanas de la limusina eh?-sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse y automáticamente se paró de su asiento. Sacudió su vestido azul ceñido a su cuerpo con algunos adornitos brillantes y se fue corriendo antes de volver a esperarme.

Reí ante su forma de ser, y yo misma me examiné en mi querido espejo una vez más. Mi vestido negro, pegado y de tela, que acababa a la mitad antes de la rodilla, y sin más preámbulos me encaminé hacia la sala.


	2. Mal Estar

_**Hermosuras necesito reviews por favor, necesito saber si gusta la historia y tal :p sin saber tanto me pone nerviosa **_

_**Sispli, aquí tenéis el capi **_

**2. Mal Estar**

Seguimos hasta abajo y nos hicieron salir rodeadas de guardaespaldas a la esquina, principio de la puerta y lugar final donde la prensa ya no alcanzaba. Aunque yo perfectamente entre los hombros de los musculitos esos, podía divisar a Charlie dando su grato discurso. Rodé los ojos y me posé en Alice.

-¿Te diviertes?-pregunté con sarcasmo. Negó con la cabeza sonriéndome por mis ocurrencias.

-Ójala… ¿Quién se divierte detrás de unos hombres que te rodean y te apartan la vista?-se quejó.-Osh quiero salir.-Pisó el suelo con fuerza y puso los brazos como jarras suspirando.

-Tranquilícese Srta. Swan, no falta mucho.-contestó uno de los guardaespaldas mirándola con satisfacción. Mi hermana dio un salto de golpe y se puso en alerta automáticamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Digo…que usted y su señora hermana habéis estado en sus aposentos más tiempo de lo contado. Por lo que el señor Charlie solo me dijo que en cuanto bajaseis os mandara detrás del cinto urgentemente y que luego quería hablar con sus señoritas por su falta de comportamiento.-enfatizó.-y me temo que por pasar media hora, el discurso está por terminar.-eso acabó por terminar de asustarme al nivel máximo. Abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo, y me quedé sin habla. Esto no iba a acabar fácilmente…

-No, no, no por dios…-Alice escondió su cara entre sus manos y le empezaron a resbalar lágrimas de sus ojos humedecidos. Se giró hacia a mí.

-Nos castigará Bella lo sé…-la abracé.- ¿Qué va a hacer con nosotras…QUÉ?-su rostro ya se encontraba descompuesto por consecuencia de las lágrimas derramadas que le habían dejado roja en completo por el recorrido de sus ojos a sus mejillas.

-Shh calma todo va a estar bien.-le acaricié el pelo con ternura.-Solo nos hemos retrasado, ya está.-se separó de mí como si fuera algún peligro.

-¿¡Pero tú estas bien?! No actúes como si no le conocieses Bella ¡Sabes perfectamente que nos hará daño! Si o si.-exclamó con la voz algo tensa mezclada con el llanto.

-Ya ya, pero yo estoy aquí.-cogí su rostro entre mis manos.-Y la que responderá al castigo si él te dice algo soy yo ¿queda claro?-asintió con leves sollozos, ya cesando el llanto. Y me abrazó mostrándome todo el cariño que me tenía. De repente se oyeron aplausos y causó que nos separásemos al instante.

Los guardias de nuestro alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse.

-Señoritas es la hora de que nos vayamos.-nos dirigió una sonrisa a ambas.-Así que ahora las acompañaremos hasta la limusina. Vayan detrás de nosotros y no se separen por favor.

Hicimos caso sumiso a sus palabras, y una vez dentro del vehículo esperamos a que Charlie terminara con la prensa.

"Señor Swan me puede decir por favor" "Señor Swan como es que siempre gana las elecciones" "Señor Swan tiene planeado hacer reformas en los medios" "Señor Swan habrá cambios en el estado" Múltiples preguntas se asociaban en una sola y como siempre tardábamos más de lo previsto.

-A ver gente, responderé a todas esas preguntas en el ayuntamiento así que por favor, nos vemos allí. Buenos días.-se despidió y subió al frente de nosotras. Rápidamente los guardias bloquearon el acceso a las puertas del coche, algunas se interpusieron por detrás y algunos guardias fueron a los asientos delanteros de nosotros, pero gracias a la ventana negra no podíamos verles. Minutos después sentimos como los flashes paraban y el transporte se ponía en movimiento.

Solo bastó estar alejadas lo suficiente de los medios para poder coger la vía "escondite" donde nos encontrábamos prácticamente lejos de cualquier vista relacionada con ellos. A simple naturaleza, vistas a pocas casas.

En eso Alice aprovechó y bajó las ventanas para observar el paisaje, cosa que siempre hacía desde pequeña para ver este día tan especial la ciudad que tenía en sus manos, pero que sin embargo no podía ni siquiera pisar.

-Bien.-marcó sutilmente la palabra pronunciada. Tanto Alice como yo nos giramos hacia él, que ahora no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

-Estoy algo…enfadado con vosotras.-aclaró.-Se supone…que como todos los años dije, este evento requiere PUNTUALIDAD ABSOLUTA.-gritó lo último estampando el puño contra una de las paredes del coche, lo que causó que este temblara en los asientos.

Alice comenzó a temblar y su mirada era alarmante.-Os avisé-susurró.-Os avisé niñas del colmo y aún así VERGÜENZA TUVE QUE PASAR POR LOS GUARDIAS Y VOSOTRAS ARRIBA HACIENDO NO SE QUE COSA.-gritó causando que mi hermana pegase un brinquito del susto.-Quiero unas disculpas.-dijo con total seriedad.-YA-exigió.

-Lo…lo siento papá te juro que no volverá a suceder…lo siento.-empezó a llorar sin detenimiento a mi lado. Me rompía el corazón verla así, y lo peor era que no tenía la culpa de nada. Toda esta culpa…la consumía él. Mi interior se llenó de rabia y amargura, toda ella, fue dirigida a la persona que tenía al delante. La cual era culpable de todo mi sufrimiento, el de mi hermana, de ser completamente incultas, de no ver la luz del sol hace años, de tenernos encerradas, de falta de amor, de relación y de todo. Todo era por él. Todo.

Su rostro la examinó con recelo pero a pesar de todo pareció satisfecho en algún punto de su expresión. Volteó hacia mí después.

-¿Y tú? Te toca mocosa.-rugió acomodándose en su sitio. ¿Qué?-me burlé en mi interior. Realmente estaba loco si esperaba eso de mí.

-¿Disculpa?-me hice la idiota.-Que quieres.-contesté a mi antojo. Eso pareció molestarle todavía más.

-¿Cómo que disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así eh? Soy tu padre ingreída hija del diablo más respeto al hombre que te ha dado la vida.-gritó a toda furia.

-Si, por mala suerte.-eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se paró de su asiento como pudo por el techo y se abalanzo sobre mí. Me agarró del pelo y me tiró de él.

-¿¡Que has dicho puta de mierda?! ¡Eres más hija de perra de lo que era tu madre! Si es que de tal palo tal astilla. De una basura como ella sale otra, clavadas.-Por más fuerte que me podía tirar del pelo, me importaba una mierda que se me fuera a arrancar todo con tal de que me di la vuelta soportando el dolor y le di una buena patada abajo del vientre con el zapato de tacón.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi madre!-Chillé a todo pulmón.-Me importará poco que seas mi padre o mi abuelo con tal de que si la vuelves a insultar lo vas a pagar. LO VAS A PAGAR.

Él solo se mostraba agachado y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro por lo que acababa de hacer.

-AAHHH ZORRA. ESTO TE VA COSTAR MUY CARO A TIII-se cogía esa parte y su rostro estaba rojo y cohibido. Erica nos examinaba con miedo tatuado en la frente y me atormentaba saber que esto le iba a afectar también de cierta forma.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, Charlie intentaba recomponerse, y en eso sentí como dejamos de movernos. En breve teníamos al choffer abriendo la puerta.

-Señor ya hemos llegado.-avisó.-Los periodistas y los encargados les esperan adentro. Él asintió y en eso desaparecimos hacia un escondite mientras él exponía sus opiniones junto con el resto de ciudadanos y prensa.

Tan pronto como eso había acabado, nos dirigimos hacia el hogar, para descansar y otra vez decir adiós a la libertad conocida como "salir el único día del año"

* * *

Llegamos y cruzamos la puerta del umbral directamente. Los pasos del servicio no se hicieron esperar.

-Sr. Swan, señoritas.-saludó cordialmente. Alice y yo respondimos del mismo agrado a su saludo a diferencia de Charlie.

-Si si, ten-le tendió su chaqueta.-Y por favor espero que la señora Rosmeri Platt haya preparado la cena por su propio bien-amenazó.-Jessica abrió sus ojos alarmantes y asustadizos. Eso quería decir, que el pedido de mi padre aún no estaba del todo listo.

-Señor yo…lo siento.-pudo decir solamente eso antes de que las cosas se convirtiesen en un gran descontrol

-¡No está! ¡Malditas mugrientas estúpidas!-le gritó pegándole una bofetada en todo el rostro.- ¡Os pago para que trabajéis no para que estéis paradas como esqueletos o macetas! Niñas del demonio.

-Lo siento señor.-susurró la mujer tendida entre lágrimas arrodillada en el suelo.

-Ni lo siento ni nada. La comida ¡Ya!-exigió, antes de dirigirse a grandes zancadas precipitadamente hacia la escalera, dispuesto a subir hasta el piso de arriba.

La escena nos dejó impactadas. Aún no podía entender como una persona como mi madre pudo fijarse en alguien como él. Me dolía decirlo pero era la verdad, siempre fue así, maltrata a todo ser vivo que no cumple con lo que él quiere al mismo instante en el que lo pide.

Jessica se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el piso, con sus cabellos castaños avellana esparcidos por todo él, lamentándose con pequeños sollozos que salían desde el interior de su pecho.

Me agaché e intenté sobrecogerla en mis brazos para que pudiera levantarse.

-Ya Jessica ya pasó vamos, lo siento de verdad siento por lo que pasas.-le hablé fijándome en su rostro.-debes de hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por soportarle.

Su respuesta fue digna sorprendiéndose por mis palabras.

-Ay dios, mi señorita no tiene porque hablar así de él.-se secó las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos de una manera algo brusca.-Es su padre y merece respeto, al menos de su parte.-sus palabras decían una cosa, pero sus ojos decían otra.

Elegí hacer caso sumiso de aquello y tan solo recomponerla establemente. Parecía notablemente frágil y en su mejilla se podía divisar ya la marca de la grosería que le hizo.

La furia invadió en mí, me volteé sin poder volverla a mirar. Esto era insoportable, sentí como un bulto en mi conciencia que cargaba con la culpa de algo que no era de mi incumbencia. Eso me desfavorecía en todos sus sentidos.

Escuché como mi hermana le decía unas cuantas cosas y los pasos en alejarse no se hicieron esperar. Me toqué la frente intentando retener mi dolor y girándome para ver a mi hermana con una expresión ilegible.

Suspiró.-mejor…voy a mi cuarto.

Si, era lo mejor.-pensé.

Me quedé un rato en las nubes suponiendo e imaginando sin saber que hacer y recorriendo toda la casa. No se como, llegue a parar a la cocina, y me encontré con una Rosmeri muy ajetreada.

-¿Rosmeri que harás para comer?-pregunté amablemente mientras ella sonrió al verme.

-Ensalada a la francesa con milanesa a la plancha y lomitos en salsa de yema.

Asentí con la cabeza y suspiré. Ella paró un momento con lo que hacia para darme atención.

-Bella mi niña, con lo poco que te conozco se que no eres feliz. Tienes el alma muy abierta tú eres una maravillosa y adorable persona a la que le falta libertad.-me examinaba con bondad. Gesto que le agradecí.

-Gracias por los halagos Rosmeri pero...-volví a suspirar-mientras sea menor de edad siempre voy a estar a poder de mi padre. Y en eso quiero referirme a las cuatro paredes en la que estoy encerrada.-ella torció el gesto.

-Ow mi niña. Espero que algún día puedas encontrar más libertad...perdona mi indiscreción pero... ¿cuanto falta para tu cumpleaños?-preguntó. Yo la miré y decidí responderle.

-Seis meses. Pero, mi hermana y yo cumplimos una tradición, y es que celebramos como un segundo cumpleaños dentro de 2 días...es, la fecha en que murió nuestra madre. Nosotras lo tomamos como un nacimiento hacía nuestra nueva vida.-yo giré mi rostro para verla. Ahora ella tenía una sonrisa maternal en los labios.

-¿Sabes? eso es un maravilloso gesto. Seguramente tu madre, desde el lugar en el que este; te lo agradecerá. Estoy segura.

Ahora se estará orgullosa de la hermosa y maravillosa mujer que ha tenido como hija. Yo de ser ella lo estaría.-sus palabras me llenaban el alma.

-Gracias por tus palabras Rosmeri. Se nota que eres muy buena madre-se rió.-

-¿Tu crees? no lo se. No tengo tiempo suficiente para darles a mis hijos. Pero aprovecho todo aquel que tengo disponible para darles y ayudarles en lo que más necesitan créeme.-lo que decía sonaba totalmente sincero.

No se necesitaba tenerle confianza para darse cuenta de que en realidad amaba a sus hijos, se notaba.

-Rosmeri estoy segura que siendo la madre que eres tus hijos crecerán lo mejor posible que puedan.-me regaló una sonrisa cargada de amor.

-Ahora soy yo la que te agradece este momento. Pero creo que será mejor que subas y te cambies antes de que sea la hora de cenar.-Entonces se fue a seguir preparándolo todo.

Le hice caso y subí a mi habitación. Una vez allí, me dirigí hacia el gran ventanal que tenía en la esquina derecha.

Me paré y seguí observando y contemplando el espléndido paisaje que se divisaba desde lo alto. En el calor de la abrasadora noche se podía divisar toda la luz del paisaje que parecían pequeñas estrellas pintadas entre edificios y casas que lo cubrían todo.

Volví a pensar en lo tanto que deseaba, poder...alguna vez salir y ser libre. De irme a conocer el mundo. Poder maravillarme con los colores de la noche, ir hacia la otra punta de aquel paisaje tan brillante donde se encontraba el océano, y poder contemplarlo a simple vista desde cerca. Verlo y poder sentir como el agua azul y cristalina llegaba a mis talones y me daba la sensación de fundirme con ella. Como leí en simples libros y retratos las miles y millones de sensaciones que tenías al explorar...Entonces lo recordé.

Recordé que un día me pregunté, si tendría el valor...y la fortaleza o habilidad suficiente para poder.-un aviso en ese momento me sacó inevitablemente de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Srta. Swan ! Es la hora de cenar bajé al comedor por favor.

-¡VOY!-respondí en voz alta para que me escucharan...otro día seguiría pensando. Por ahora, lo principal era bajar antes de que las cosas pudieran resultar peores.

**Gracias por leer ;) ¿follows? ¿Favorites? ¿Review?**

**BESOS**


	3. Discusión

**He hecho algunas remo-delaciones por faltas de ortografía jeje pero he intentado que no haya ningún elemento de menos ni más. La historia sigue igual solo que actualizada.**

**¡Reviews por favor!**

**3. Discusión**

Baje ordenadamente abajo, seguí el pasillo de la izquierda hasta que visualicé la tercera sala donde se encontraba el comedor. Allí estaban en aquella mesa gigante para un máximo de 23 personas, Alice y mi padre. Aún no acababa de entender el porqué de una mesa tan grande si solo comíamos tres cada día.

Me senté silenciosamente en el sillón izquierdo a dos metros de la punta donde estaba mi padre.

Todo era absoluto silencio. Esperamos unos segundos así hasta que Zafrina nos trajo todo.

-Aquí tienen señores disfruten de la cena.-solo dijo eso y se marchó. Yo empecé a comer tranquilamente cuando...

-Aún me debes tus disculpas Isabella.-ya estamos...otra vez con lo mismo. Dejé el tenedor y el cuchillo en un lado apartado y baje las manos a mi regazo. Subí la vista y Charlie y yo mantuvimos nuestras miradas conectadas.

-NO.-articule y vocalice perfectamente.-No le pienso pedir nada a usted padre que le quede bien clarito. ¡Porque en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho ME LARGO de esta casa!-él se quedó estático en su lugar. Y yo volví a mí vista al plato, estaba a punto de comer algo cuando…

-BELLA-oí el grito de horror de Alice. Quise girar el rostro hacia su dirección pero lamentablemente paso...

Noté el dolor de un fuerte y duró golpe darme en toda la mejilla. Era punzante...y a la vez notaba como en ese lugar el dolor me escocía. Instintivamente me la cubrí con la palma de mi mano.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA DE ESE MODO! SOY TU PADRE MOCOSA INGERIDA ESTÚPIDA. NO ME VUELVAS A FALTAR EL RESPETO...POR TU BIEN TE LO ADVIERTO ISABELLA. NO LO VUELVAS A HACER.

En ese momento solo sentí una fuerza cargada y llena de furia hirviendo como un volcán en erupción en mi interior.

Me levanté y me fui corriendo a las escaleras.

Subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Subí a mi cama...y simplemente me dejé llevar por el olvido...y mis fuerzas...sumidas en sueño

* * *

Tiempo después...

Abrí mis parpados lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz del foco que iluminaba completamente el cuarto. Me había quedado dormida. Los pensamientos de lo antes pasado regresaron a mi memoria, cerré los ojos recordando aquel mal momento.

Levanté una mano, y acaricié mi mejilla abofeteada cuidadosa y suavemente...ya no dolía tanto. Eso era bueno. Me levanté lentamente del dormitorio, y por mil veces mal que le pareciera a mi conciencia, abrí la puerta y salí fuera.

Vague sin rumbo fijo por el pasillo hasta que algo captó mi atención. Con mucho silencio, no di un paso más y me quedé al bordillo de la pared.

Alice llegó a la puerta del tercer despacho de mi padre y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Si?-sonó su agria voz al otro lado.

-Padre soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Alice tímidamente frente a la firme voz de mi padre.

-Quien de las dos. ¿Mary o Isabella?-genial, ¡¿AHORA RESULTA QUE NI SIQUIERA RECONOCÍA A SUS HIJAS?!

-Soy Mary Alice Swan padre.-respondió educada mente. Esperó pacientemente un momento.

-Pasa. Escuche como Alice entraba...pensaba que había dado por perdida todo rastro de información de la conversación cuando me doy cuenta de que dejaron un lado de la puerta abierta. Así que me acerqué cuidadosamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y me situó en la esquina de la entrada.

-Padre por favor, mañana es nuestro...cumpleaños por favor déjame salir...al menos para visitar a mamá.

-Te he dicho que no y mis normas en esta casa ¡se respetan!-oí como la mesa de su escritorio se movía con todas las cosas tambaleantes. De seguro dio un golpe.-Deja a los muertos en paz Mary, por algo se han muerto. Y por algo siempre dicen "que en paz descansen".-por más que fuera mi padre le tengo un odio tan fuerte como nunca le tuve a nadie.

Siento eso...desde mi primera confesión el padre me dijo que estaba cometiendo un pecado al tener ese sentimiento hacia la persona que me dio la vida. Mas yo le conté las raíces de aquello...y le conté tanto sufrimiento que el padre se quedó sin que decir. Y eso que tenía once años...

-Padre...al menos podemos, ¿celebrarlo?-preguntó inocentemente...

-No Mary. Nunca te he dejado... ¿porque ahora crees que si?

-porque...el deseo de mamá era celebrar con una gran fiesta el último año de menoría de edad de Bella. Así que queríamos hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños. Padre solo le digo que quiero tener una fiesta memorable para mi vida, solo una fiesta de cumpleaños...nunca viví ninguna en mis recuerdos por favor padre.

-No Mary. No es no y mucho más cuando es para visitar a un muerto, y gracias por el fastidio de la gran fiesta...TE PROHÍBO VISITAR LA TUMBA DE TU DIFUNTA MADRE MAÑANA.-espera...eso ya no lo toleraba.

-¿COMO? ¡¿No voy a poder ir a ver a mamá?!-gritó histérica y con la voz rota.

-Si y por favor…No quiero lagrimitas tontas en mi despacho así que lárgate a tu cuarto a llorar si tanto lo deseas ¿quieres? deja de molestarme.-escuché a Alice gritar del llanto y salió de mi lado disparada como un rayo hacia su recamara. Era un monstruo. ¿Como le podía decir eso a su hija? encima que ella no le guarda rencor...es un ser miserable.

Toqué la puerta de Alice...pero nadie respondía. Entonces abrí un poco.

-¿Alice?-susurré. Seguía sin contestar. Así que entré con cuidado y cerré la puerta a mi tras. Divisé el cuerpo abultado y en forma fetal roto en llanto de mi hermana ocupando una pequeña parte del gigante dormitorio. A medida que me acercaba oía los gritos del llanto que ella escondía entre almohadas.

Un dolor profundo penetró en mi alma al verla de esa forma.

-Alice...-volví a murmurar tocándola en el hombro. Ella tranquilizó sus sollozos a mi tacto. Le aparté el pelo de la cara para poder mirarla, le acaricié la mejilla mientras ella se relajaba por completo.

-Shh.-le decía mientras seguía calmándola.

Minutos después, estaba tranquilo del todo, un logro por fin. Giró la cabeza y conectamos nuestras miradas.

-¿Como te sientes?-pregunté en un hilo de voz. Ella suspiró internamente.

-Mejor.-respondió mientras vagaba con los ojos por todo su cuarto.

La miré con ternura y alegría. Volvió su vista a mí. Al principio me miró de la misma forma que yo hacía con ella, pero bajó su mirada y cambió su semblante.

-¿Que ocurre?-ella hizo una mueca y subió de nuevo su mirada.

Me miró con ojos, con algo de tristeza contenidos con ellos esta vez.

-Ay Bella.-suspiró.-Ya he tenido bastantes sufrimientos por hoy...Aún más será mañana, cuando mama estará a la espera para su fiesta...y no la habrá.-volvió a sollozar.-y aún peor...siquiera voy a poder disculparme con ella, porque no la podré ver.-antes de que volviera a llorar yo le sequé los ojos húmedos nuevamente con mi brazo y con la blusa.

-Ya ya...para de llorar. No podrás solucionar esto llorando, lo único que harás será derramar lágrimas por nada.-le reñí mientras ella me miraba con ternura e intentando formar una sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Gracias por tu cariño hermanita. Sin ti yo no podría vivir, eres lo único que me queda. Porque mama ya no esta...

La volví a acercar a mí, y coloqué su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello, mientras yo inclinaba mi cabeza y le acariciaba el brazo intentando animarla. Pasamos unos minutos así sin decirnos nada.

-¿Sabes?-inquirió ella saliendo de mi abrazo y rompiendo la barrera de silencio. Se sentó a mi lado con las rodillas en la cama. Yo me giré para encarar la -Hoy han habido muchas lágrimas...así que... ¿que te parece llamarlo el día de los lloros?-me miró alegré, pero con sus mejillas aún rojas a causa del llanto...yo decidí ignorar lo último.

-Me parece genial.-ella miró hacia sus manos.

-Alice tienes que ser fuerte, fuerte por ti misma; olvídate de ese miserable con el perdón de dios, pero es la verdad. Mañana será otro día ya lo verás. Y te juro...por mi vida Alice, que pasado mañana iremos a saludar a mamá...

**Por si acaso ya saqué todas las faltas ortográficas de este capítulo ;)**


	4. Crueldad & Remordimiento

_**Chicos gracias por seguir la historia y pronto vendrá Edward no se me atormenten XD aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy**_

_**Disfrútenlo ;)**_

_**4. Crueldad y Remordimiento**_

Me levanté muy temprano y me puse mi uniforme de siempre. Aún no entendía porque teníamos que usar uniforme para clases particulares. Solo era yo con el profesor y ya esta.

Pero bueno...el uniforme se trataba de una camisa entre blanca y amarillenta junto con una falta marrón madera resaltada con pequeñas líneas en formas de cuadros rosas. Y la corbata con la camisa llevaba esos mismos colores.

Bajé antes de que me pudieran avisar. Abajo en la quinta sala de estar divisé el reloj en la pared. Todavía eran las 5:49 de la mañana. Mi profesor siempre venía puntual a las 6:00 en punto. Para esperar me entretuve vagando en mis pensamientos ocurridos la noche pasada. Fueron tantas emociones seguidas el día de ayer. Si tuviera que tener una palabra para resumirlo utilizaría la que me dijo mi hermana. Llanto. O simplemente Sufrimiento. Cuando sonó el timbre corrí otra vez con la mirada hacia el reloj, ya eran las 6:00. Las horas y los días pasaban con tanta rapidez...

Inmediatamente corrí como una bala hacia el estudio de clases. Me senté en el único pupitre que había el cual pertenecía a Alice y a mi para nuestras clases de educación desde pequeñas.

-Bonjour Mme Isabelle- (Buenos días señorita Isabella) saludó el profesor con un esplendido acento francés hablado.

-bonjour mon maître.-(Buenos días mi profesor) respondí yo con la misma fluidez en mis palabras que él en el idioma.

-Aujourd'hui, nous commençons là où nous sommes repartis Pensez-vous mon madmuasel?-preguntó. (Hoy empezamos donde lo dejamos la otra vez mi madmuasel?)

-Oui, je suis prêt.-contesté. Y así comenzamos con las lecciones aprendidas el otro día. (Si, estoy lista)

Dos horas más tarde las clases llegaron a su fin...para mí.

-Jusqu'à ce que le lendemain, ma belle dame.-se despidió. (Nos vemos mañana mi señorita)

-au revoir.- (adiós) sin más salí de allí. Subí las escaleras y por el camino me encontré a Alice. Bajaba a una velocidad tremenda pero yo la frené.

-Bella tengo prisa!-me gritó. Yo solo cogí su rostro con mis manos y me fijé en aquellos rasgos rojos y rosados que tenía por una larga extensión de la cara. Oh no. Padre no podía saber de esto.

-Alice tienes las marcas de tu llanto por toda la cara.-ella me miró con horror y entonces guió sus finos dedos y acarició con ellos a lo largo de la longitud que le guié. Entonces se hizo a un lado y bajo corriendo hacia abajo y se miró frente al primer espejo que encontró.

-Oh no. BELLA SI PAPA SE ENTERA ME VA A.- no acabó de decir cuando el terror le inundó de nuevo con una manera abrasadora por todo su cuerpo.

-Ya Alice tranquila te voy a maquillar.-sin más que decir. La lleve de nuevo a su habitación y le camuflé las marcas sobre la piel de su cutis con maquillaje. No se le notaba nada. Así que la hice bajar urgente para que el profesor no se enfadara con ella.

Padre no tenía consentimiento cuando teníamos UNA SOLA imperfección en nuestra piel...en los primeros años de nuestra adolescencia por culpa del acné fueron los más duros.

Cruelmente nos castigaba con látigos, con cinturones marcándonos el brazo o las piernas o cualquier sitio...no paraba hasta que sangrásemos a un elevado nivel. O tal vez nos dejaba sin come teníamos que lucir perfectas, no se para que. Pero a él siempre le ha parecido lo justo.

-Listo Alice. Ya puedes irte.-le sonreí y guarde rápidamente todo el material que había sobre la mesa en el cajón de la derecha del tocador.

-Ay, Bella gracias, ahora me tengo que ir volaaaaaaaandoooo-sin más espera corrió hasta la puerta y salió por ella como una estrella fugaz cruzando el inmenso cielo.

_**Horas después...**_

Ya era tarde...tenía que idear una forma de escapar mañana con Alice para ver a mamá, no se merecía aquella maldad por parte de nuestro padre.

Ella era inocente, bondadosa, tierna, sensible...mi hermanita siempre había sido un objetivo a proteger de mi parte.

Desde el día que me enteré de su llegada, nunca había dejado de protegerla, solo con nuestra mutua compasión y esfuerzo logramos superar la muerte de madre. Giré y miré el techo.

Aún no entendía porque dios tuvo que quitárnosla, sabiendo que en estos momentos sufriríamos tal tortura. A mi no me importaba, lo que me importaba era Alice.

No tenía mucho sueño, así que decidí bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Fui muy cuidadosa de no hacer ruido desde el tercer piso donde quedaba mi cuarto...con sigilo logré alcanzar mi meta de llegar. Pero...lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que mis ojos veían en este mismo momento. Era la última cosa que esperaba ver en este instante


	5. Descontrol Habitante

**_Chikis reviews! Porfavooorr jeje aki dejo otro capi si a alguna le gusta q comente pliisss_**

**_BESOS_**

_**5. Descontrol Habitante**_

¡NNOO!-chillaba con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, gritaba con espanto y terror mientras forcejaba. Yo luchaba por ayudarla. Pero esta escena me había dejado completamente inmovilizada.

-Deja de chillar estúpida.-gritó el dándole otra bofetada.-No es momento para gritar...todavía...-se acercó a su oído mientras no soltaba las muñecas de donde la tenía agarrada.-Yo te avisaré cuando vas a chillar como una VERDADERA PUTA que es eso lo que eres. Cuando te retuerzas de placer bajo mis brazos. De momento... déjate hacer...que lo vamos a pasar bien mi zorrita.-susurraba él mientras le empezaba a toquetear por los costados. Ella solo lloraba mientras él le separaba con fuerza bruta las piernas.

-NO POR FAVOR NOOO.-chillaba de horror cuando él le empezaba a rasgar la ropa. Esto ya era suficiente, y al segundo reaccioné.

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-grité yo llamando la atención de los dos. Charlie paró. Rosmeri respiraba aliviada, pero aún agitada por todo el espanto.

-¿Isabella quién te ha llamado a que vengas?-gruño padre mientras se enfurecía terriblemente.

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACÍAS CON LA SEÑORA LIORD? ¡TODAVÍA TE CREES QUE TIENES EL DERECHO A RECLAMARME ALGO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HE VISTO!-esta vez la que chillaba enfurecida de rabia era yo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados después de que intentase aprovecharse de una mujer...

-CALLATE NIÑATA YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA.-soltó a Rosmeri y se plantó frente a mi.

-¿Así? Pues como se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo más encima te juro que te denuncio a las autoridades.-era capaz de esto y mucho más. Él no me conocía.

-¿Y me quieres explicar como? Por favor quien te va a creer estúpida.-decía Charlie mientras se carcajeaba de risa. Remate doble.

-Pues porque tengo pruebas. Lo tengo todo grabado.-de repente paro de reír. Y su rostro se volvió de mil colores. Era mentira pero al parecer me sirvió de algo.

-¿COMO? QUE HAS HECHO QUE IMBÉCIL.-me regaño

-PUES LO QUE OYES-le contesté yo al mismo tono de voz que él. Hizo el afán de pegarme, pero yo no se lo permitiría esta vez. Le agarré de la muñeca y lo frené antes de que su mano se topase con mi cara.

-Ah ah ah.-le dije yo en señal de negación.-Tu no me vuelves a tocar Charlie Swan y...si vuelvo a verte intentando abusar otra vez de Rosmeri te las verás conmigo.-sin decir más me encaminé escaleras arriba a mi cuarto.

Me miré en el espejo y visualice la marca ahora roja y yaciente en donde debería estar. De la antigua bofetada que me dio .Primero mamá, dolor. Olvido. Paciencia. Remordimiento. Llanto. Furia. Y ahora esto. No me veía capaz de perdonar a Charlie Swan en este mundo.

Suaves rayos de sol que penetraban en la tela de ondas de cortina hacia mi rostro me despertaron.

Parpadeé lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz y al suave despertar. Me giré, y el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá.-formulé en voz baja hacia el techo.

Me fui al tocador y me maquille con tonos suaves no muy vistosos, sombra marrón a los ojos, y me hice pequeñas ondas en el cabello. Una vez así cogí un vestido crema blanquinoso pegado al cuerpo. Cuando hube acabado quise ver a Alice.

Ella ya se había despertado. Lo supe en cuanto vi su desastroso armario abierto y la ropa tirada por su dormitorio. En un minuto salió de su cuarto de baño con un vestido azul cielo con pequeños dibujos de flores adornando.

-Bella, buenos días.-saludó al verme. Caminó hacia mí y nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Buenos días pequeña.-le respondí yo con una sonrisa, tan agradable como la de ella.

-Bien entonces... ¿seguimos con el plan?-preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Tal y como lo dijimos, no ha cambiado nada. Esta noche vamos a ir a ver a mamá ya lo verás.

Ella me abrazó, con uno lleno de amor, compasión y por supuesto, de agradecimiento.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Uno del que verdaderamente pasamos sin darnos cuenta. Al bajar, Alice tenía que irse para una cita con el médico que le tocaba una vez al mes, sino se ponía enferma.

-Adiós pequeña suerte.-ella me sonrió y se fue con sus guardaespaldas por delante y detrás tras la puerta. Al girarme me topé con la personita que menos esperaba ver en estos momentos.

-Que quieres.-dije amargada mente sin tomarme la molestia de ser más educada.

-Vaya.-se rió.-ahora ni eres educada.-su risa se volvió en largas carcajadas.- ¡Ay dios mío! si parece que te criara una puta.-se burló -Isabella espero que no tengas un futuro así. Porque desde luego no me daría buena reputación.-se arregló la corbata de su esmoquin.

-No tranquilo, yo no seré una prostituta padre pero de reputación, habla cuando la gente sepa que intentabas violar a una muchacha de servicio.-remate. Él me agarró por las muñecas, un golpe que no me vi venir. Mierda. Y me sacudió con fuerza.

-NI LO DIGAS PUTA IDIOTA, NI SE TE OCURRA ISABELLA.-me gritó mientras me tiraba con violencia al suelo. Sentí una leve punzada de dolor y un mareo con náuseas en cuanto mi rostro y el resto de mi frágil cuerpo tocó duramente el suelo de mármol, provocando un alteare amiento de todas las zonas nerviosas de mí. Un dolor punzante y horrible me aplastó con más fuerza la cabeza. Instintivamente me llevé una mano allí, la miré y estaba sangrando.

Giré mi rostro y vi a un Charlie complaciente y satisfecho, pero a la vez serio.

-Te lo merecías estúpida.-entonces desapareció por la derecha. Yo me quedé quieta intentando que el dolor me bajara. Cuando noté que ya podía pararme, fui caminando lentamente hasta mi habitación. Me fui a mi cuarto de baño y busque medicamentos y curas para la herida en mi cabeza.

Al acabar me eche en la cama, intentando reposar para que el dolor se me pasara...así me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos otra vez, me removí inquieta de un lugar a otro, y me fui despertando inquietamente por el dolor. Me levanté y recordé lo que sucedido.

El dolor ya no escocía, solo era cuando lo tocaba muy fuerte. Me paré y visualice la noche desde la ventana...la noche. OH dios.

Corrí tan rápido como el viento hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice.

Ella al verme saltó de alegría y se le iluminó su mirada.

-¡Bella te has despertado!-chilló de alegría acercándose hacia mí y abrazándome. Yo correspondí a su abrazo.

-Si, pequeña lo siento de veras, no quería defraudarte con el plan. ¿Que hora es?-pregunté al final.

-Las diez y media.-respondió en un hilo de voz. Perfecto, incluso sobraba tiempo. Pero en cuanto antes mejor.

-Bueno. Nos hemos saltado la cena, vayámonos ya Alice.-ella asintió dudosa con la cabeza. Pero enseguida fue a su closet y sacó su chaqueta. Me pasó otra para mí y se lo agradecí. De allí salimos, hasta la sala, bajando las escaleras a puntillas.

Todo estaba en silencio, y apagado. Miré a ambos lados y nos paramos. Para notar si habían pasos que nos seguían. No se oía nada igualmente. Así que continuamos, y nos fuimos por la puerta trasera.

Caminamos sobre el césped cuidadosamente y nos dirigíamos con la mayor rapidez posible hacia la entrada para poder salir.

-Bella tengo miedo.-murmuró Alice cuando estábamos a medio camino.

-No te preocupes Alice, ya verás como todo nos va bien. Veremos a mamá.-ella me sonrió nuevamente, y en unos pasos más, se me olvido...un pequeño pero grande detalle. Yo me giré y con gran rapidez corrí hacia el árbol más cercano que encontré...pero lastimosamente Alice no se dio cuenta.

-ALICE CUIDADO.-ella me miró demasiado tarde. Ya había pisado, y la habían señalado las cámaras de intrusos. En cuanto piso el pequeño filtro supe que estábamos pérdidas, y como imaginé en un ras aparecieron los perros negros y marrón oscuro corriendo hacia nosotras.

_**En el próximo capi aparecerá ed ;) jajaja ya he dado advertencia pero para que suceda eso tiene que haber algún review o nada ok? se que ahora soy la mala pero por favor revieeww!**_


	6. Oportunidad de escape

**Awww gracias ashleyswan y danny teto por comentar :3 me alegro que les haya gustado la historia ^^ ahora si mi actualización como pedían jeje**

**BESOS Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAP ;)**

**6-Oportunidad de escape**

_ALICE CUIDADO.-ella me miró demasiado tarde. Ya había pisado, y la habían señalado las cámaras de intrusos. En cuanto piso el pequeño filtro supe que estábamos perdidas, y como imaginé en un ras aparecieron los perros negros y marrón oscuro corriendo hacia nosotras._

Y los guárdias venían detrás. Maldita sea. Yo me moví igualmente, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad. Me colgué en la rama del árbol, y tecleé la combinación para que la alarma dejase de sonar, y la puerta se abriese.

Afortunadamente lo conseguí.

-Alice bien vámonos ya-ella asustada hizo el movimiento de echar a correr pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-TE ATRAPÉ.-gritó victorioso el guardaespaldas de detrás. Vi que el otro venía a por mi, que estaba unos pasos más adelante.

-CORRE BELLA CORRE! TU QUE PUEDES NO DESPERDICIES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IR A VERLA.-chilló Alice con lágrimas en los ojos. _Alice...murmuré en mi mente._ Ella tenía razón. Así que sin más, como sabía que tenía que olvidarme de la idea de salir por la puerta por los guardias, trepé más alto por el árbol hasta estar a la altura de la muralla. Estiré la mano, cuando el desgraciado guardaespaldas se puso a sacudir el árbol, yo perdí el equilibrio.

-SEÑORITA ISABELLA BÁJESE PORFAVOR.

-NO-respondi mientras subía más. Y sin más espera me lancé, saltando para la otra parte. Y por suerte, pude.

-BIEN-grité de felicidad. Alice me miraba con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-SEÑORITA SWAN.-gritó el estúpido guardaespaldas. Yo le rodé los ojos, y salté de la muralla. Era alta, pero podía pararme, y así lo hice. Me escapé de aquel orrepelento lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminé sin rumbo paseando por la ciudad, todo era tan...maravilloso. Habían tiendas, casas, edificios...solo había visto eso pocas veces en cuanto tenía que ir al ayuntamiento.

Era genial sentirse tan libre. Toda la gente estaba a tope entre calles y calles. Habían señoras hablando, entre amigas, embarazadas, señores negociadores, normales, una familia, niños con sus padres...todo era tan hermoso. Lo que me había perdido. Saliendo aquí, sentía que toda mi vida la había pasado metida en una caja.

-VENGAN SEÑOES, VENGAN. LAS MEJORES MANZANAS DE CARAMELO, SOLO AQUÍ PRUÉBENLAS.

Me di la vuelta y vi como un comerciante de carritos venía junto con miles de manzanas de caramelo. Mm...en eso mi estómago comenzo a rugir, supe que estaba hambrienta. Así que me acerqué y pedí una.

-Oh joven doncella aquí tiene.-me entregó una manzana y yo le pagué. Era la primera vez que compraba algo.

-Gracias.-respondí mientras me comía la manzana.

-Gracias a usted y disfrútela.-me fui comiendo mi manzana tranquilamente. Hacia rincones desconocidos, mirándo el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que a mi me parecía un mundo entero.

Fui al cementerio, ya era muy tarde, pero era mejor tarde que nunca. Cumpliría mi promesa en nombre mio y de Alice.

Caminé por las placas intentando ver el nombre de mi madre, eran miles, y con la noche no se me hacía demasiado fácil. Supongo que lo mejor era venir por el dia. Eso lo tendría presente la próxima vez.

Con la ayuda de los filtrosos rayos de luna pude ver los nombres escritos en cuanto estuve delante.

Renée Swan Dwyer.

UNA MUJER EJEMPLAR EN LA VIDA.

Te queremos mamá, nunca abandonarás nuestros corazones.

Bella & Alice.

1972-2000

Tan solo ver eso escrito, bagabundeé en mis antiguos recuerdos. De la primera vez que vi esta tumba...no tenía más de ocho años, y Alice, mi hermana acababa de cumplir los seis.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la última vez en que visualicé su cuerpo antes de que lo depositaran en esa caja de madera, y la enterraran bajo tierra con esta lámina blanca hecha de mármol.

Suaves gotas de agua resvalaron por mis mejillas. Eso demostraba el grande sufrimiento que guardaba en mi interior. ¿Porque me la tuviste que quitar dios mio?

Acabé recordando...lo mucho que cambió mi vida cuando era sólo Charlie Swan el que me criaba.

Me levanté, deshaciendome de los últimos recuerdos que esta tumba me producía, y abriendo los ojos al acabar.

Tenía que seguir adelante. Por lo menos por mi hermana. Me agaché de nuevo, y con la palma de mi mano deposité un beso en el mármol.

-Te amo mamá. ¿Porque nos dejaste? Dame fuerzas para seguir adelante porfavor. Dame la vida que no tuve todos estos años por tu partida. O almenos, si ya no tengo nada que me retenga aquí. Déjame unirme a ti. Vi la tumba, como despedida, y mirando al cielo, rogué alguna señal. De ella, y de su felicidad por haber ido a verla.

Una vez sali del cementerio, fui a explorar lo más alto del pueblo. Me dejé llevar. Las vistas de la noche, no se podían contemplar profundamente desde la ciudad, asi que obté por una opción. La playa.

Llegué a mi meta, en una caminata más. Observé la hermosa luna adornando el cielo, azul marino acompañado de pequeñas estrellas, esto...me hacía sentir viva por dentro. Me sentía en mi propio espacio de relajamiento.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, y bajé la mirada, abrí los ojos. "cuando me concederían las estrellas mi deseo...¿podía llegar a ser feliz alguna vez?"

Mire de nuevo al cielo, y me fijé en una en concreto, una más grande que las otras...pero mas pequeña de las que no eran de su grupo en el que se encontraba. Esa que parecía intentar brillar con resplandor, como un llamado. Sonreí. Y suspiré. Me saqué mis zapatos, y dejé que el agua rozara mis pies...estaba cálida. Empecé a bailar y chaputear.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña, aquella que nunca pude ser realmente. De repente senti un pequeño rastro mojado en mi mano. La acerqué a mi rostro, y vi agua. Entonces otra gota más, y así empecé a sentir, descubriendo que estaba empezando a lloviznar. Pronto eso dejó de ser llovizna, y empezó a ser lluvia.

-Una lluvia inesperada-esas palabras rodarón por mi mente y sin darme cuenta las había dicho en voz alta. Esa estrella en la que antes me había fijado brillaba cada vez con más fuerza, con más intensidad. Me extrañe, seguramente solo eran ideas mías.

Pero no me entretuve más, me saqué mi chaqueta y me la puse como un insuficiente protector contra la lluvia, era mejor eso que nada. Y me dispuse a correr a algún refuguio hasta que parara.

Como era la primera vez que me aventuraba a algún sitio que no sea dentro de cuatro paredes, descubrí que podía ser bastante patosa, me había dado ya cinco golpes contra algo sin darme cuenta y casi tropiezo tres veces.

Pronto estuve en el puerto, todo eran barcos y aún podía verse el mar, almenos para más adelante habían tejados donde poder pararme un momento. _POR FIN-grité en mi voz interna._ La estrella esa que me había seguido en todo el camino, ahora se había fijado casi en un solo brillo, como si estuviera cerca de su meta. Volví a gritarme a mi misma que me dejára de estorbar con eso...

Y justo cuando quise seguir avanzando sin más demora, me di un golpe contra algo duro, y por poco me doy un resvalón de los buenos. Más no fue posible, algo me detuvo, aunque si pude notar la presencia de algo doloroso en mi tovillo.

**Contra que creen que se golpeó Bella ¿hum? XD espero reviews porfavor (:**


	7. Encuentro a la luz de la luna

Chicos, de verdad que siento no haber actualizado, pero es que con los exámenes y todo no me ha dado mucho tiempo que digamos. Aún así no veo a mucha gente dándome reviews y eso me decepciona un poco. Espero que hayan más, cuantos mas hayan más pronto intentaré actualizar ¿ok?

BESOS

_**7. Encuentro A La Luz De La Luna**_

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó una voz aterciopelada y preocupada. Yo solo quise recomponerme lo antes posible.

-Si no, ahhhh.-grité cuando intenté ponerme firme, y descubrí que un dolor profundo y agudo me atravesaba por toda la columna si lo intentaba, con el pie derecho.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó con un tono más preocupado todavía.

-Si, pero no te preocupes ya puedo yo solita.-quise intentar caminar con la pata coja, pero cuando iba a avanzar me dio la vuelta delicadamente, provocando que esta vez pueda mirarle el rostro, directamente a unos grandes y profundos ojos verdes esmeralda. De los que no me permitieron reaccionar en unos segundos. Mi respiración se volvió agitada.

-Déjame ayudarte, se como hacerlo.-al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, me daba cuenta de su voz perlada y cautivadora. Sentí una sensación desconocida y abrasadora. Lo que terminó por asustarme.

-No. Eres un completo desconocido y te digo que yo puedo sola por favor.-Me solté de él y di pequeños pasos para ir caminando, aunque no pude disimular mis muecas de dolor. Por lo que acabó todo mal.

-No puedo verte así entiéndelo. Tranquila, te llevaré a mi casa y te ayudaré hazme caso.-sin más tregua sentí como mi cuerpo se levantaba del suelo. Él me agarró por la cintura y me cargó al estilo novia.

-¿¡SUÉLTAME ESTÁS LOCO!?-chillé exasperada. Pero él hacia como si no escuchara nada y no me hizo caso.-BÁJAME-grité moviéndome en sus brazos. Pero él forzó el agarre y se me hizo inútil combatir contra su fuerza.

Miré hacia atrás intentando escabullirme de mirarlo a los ojos. Apareció otra vez esa estrella. Ahora tenía un brillo fijo.

Uno potente, eficaz, intensivamente inapagable y parecía feliz de haber encontrado su lugar. En realidad estaba pensando muy seriamente si me habría convertido en una loca psicópata o en lectora de estrellas sin darme cuenta.

Perdí la cuenta de donde fuimos y cuanto tiempo pasó. Lo próximo que vi fue una puerta que daba sitio a un grande apartamento. Claro que mi casa era cinco veces esto. Pero con lo que me había acostumbrado ver en anuncios o películas esto para la gente normal era un muy buen sitio donde vivir.

Era la entrada al piso, y de pronto veías el gran salón. Todo era pintado de color blanco, y el suelo era parquet. Los focos estaban camuflados por el techo dando un aspecto moderno.

Las mesas eran echas...no sabía distinguir el material, parecía metal. Al medio de la sala para el fondo había una especie de estantería medio de vidrio o plástico con una televisión plasma pegada.

Un cómodo sofá al frente, y había muchas ventanas. La cocina estaba a la derecha, y había dos...más o menos ventanas sin vidrio que daban acceso a la vista del salón.

Él me depositó en el sofá con sumo cuidado.

-Haber. Vamos a ver lo que tienes. ¿Me permites?-dijo él señalando mi pie.

-No.-contesté con seguridad. Él me miró divertido.

-Bueno señorita, lo haré de todos modos, así que solo te pido que por favor te quedes quieta o te va a doler más.-sin más espera me sacó el zapato delicadamente, y empezó a examinar mi pie.

-¿Donde te duele exactamente?

-No te importa, ¡déjame!-insistí. Esta vez me miró serio.

-Mira, o me lo dices a las buenas o será a las malas.-su mirada de ojos verdes se llenó de coraje, y un estremecimiento me atravesó por la espalda.

-Aquí.-señale mi tobillo. Él asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a tocar a lo largo. Cuando fue al medio gemí de dolor.

Él pareció asustarse por mi sonido pero en cuanto supo que era por el dolor que me hizo al atravesar mi piel se tranquilizó.

Siguió tocando y preguntándome hasta que lo dejo quieto.

-Bien, espérame aquí no tardo.-de pronto desapareció por el lado derecho del salón. Yo seguí mirando todo lo que podía, hasta que en unos segundos volvió a aparecer. Traía muchas cajetas pequeñas en sus manos. Una vez estuvo frente de mí, dejó todo eso a mis pies. Y empezó a sacar lo que era necesario.

Cogió una especie de tuvo, lo destaponó y me untó esa especie de crema en el tobillo, justo donde me dolía. Eso pareció aliviar un poco.

Luego, mientras se secaba sacó esparadrapos, y vendó mi pie por la zona inferior. Cuando acabó guardó todo en su sitio y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tienes un pequeño esguince, pero en cuestión de días se te pasará.-me explicó con una sonrisa torcida. Esta vez una ola de calor me impactó todo el cuerpo. Me quedé sin decir nada.

Él pareció acordarse de algo. Corrió a toda prisa por donde se había ido antes, y en medio segundo vino con unas ropas en la mano.

-Ten. Cámbiate, así vas a coger un catarro. No se como he podido ser tan descuidado. Menos mal que sólo han pasado unos minutos.-Eran una camiseta manga corta, algo grande para mí. Y unos pantalones deportivos. Miré extrañada la ropa, al parecer se dio cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento. Es lo único que tengo que te pueda servir.-yo asentí con la cabeza. Se acercó a mí, y me volvió a cargar como antes. Me asusté de la sorpresa y el se rió.

-No temas. Solo intento ayudarte.-me llevó por la esquina derecha por donde había desaparecido dos veces. De allí había un camino para la derecha y otro a la izquierda. El pasillo era amplio. Él siguió para la derecha, y atravesamos una puerta. Donde llevó a un dormitorio.

Eso causó que me asustara y lo miré con temor y pánico mientras él seguía con la mirada concentrada.

Me tumbó con suavidad en la cama y yo aproveché para escabullirme de él. Pero me agarró de la muñeca...de nuevo.

-Tranquila. Siéntate y cámbiate. Yo cojo ropa para cambiarme también y te doy tu espacio ¿ok?-se fue al cajón al frente de la cama. El dormitorio también era inmenso y me encantaba.

-Bueno, avísame en cuanto estés.-Desapareció por la puerta y la cerró para darme privacidad. Yo me quedé estática por unos segundos examinando el cuarto y sin saber que hacer.

Pero al final opté por hacerle caso, y me puse su camiseta; me llegaba por la cintura. Y después sus pantalones cortos que mi me sirvieron hasta llegar a los tobillos.

Una vez así, cambiada del todo, decidí salir del cuarto. Intenté llegar otra vez a la sala, donde él me esperaba, sonrió al verme. Lo examiné con la mirada y noté su nueva ropa. Una camisa azul con cuadros y unos tejanos negros.

Sacó una cosa de su bolsillo, y me la tendió en las manos. Era un móvil.

-Necesitas llamar para que te vengan a buscar ¿no?-predijo. En ese entonces volví a acordarme recién de Alice...que cabeza la mía. Pero... ¿quién vendría a buscarme? Sabía de más que si llamaba a mi padre él podría detener a este desconocido, que por el momento se había portado muy bien conmigo.

Y castigaría cruelmente a Alice.

¿En realidad era eso lo que yo quería?

No saber afrontarme a mis actos al escaparme de casa y ¿dejar que los demás pagasen y asumiesen mis culpas? No lo permitiría. Como que me llamo Isabella Swan.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó él desconcertante mientras yo me volvía a registrar en este mundo.

-¿Eh? no nada...tranquilo.-respondí nerviosa.

-¿Porque no llamas?-siguió sin entender. Yo solo me limité a preocuparme cada vez más. Sentía como mi rostro empezaba a enrojecerse.

-Yo...eh creo... ¿me puedo ir sola? ya iré...a donde sea.-tartamudeé. Entonces su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿No tienes a donde ir?-Yo asentí con la cabeza algo avergonzada. Suspiró.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte entonces.-me sonrió y volvió a desaparecer por donde siempre. Esta vez dudaba si acompañarlo o no. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Ni siquiera me preguntaría por donde vine? ¡¿Nada?! En un minuto vino otra vez con mantas en sus brazos. ¿Iba a dormir aquí? Obvio Bella, no dormirás en la cama de lujo-Se burló mi voz interna con sarcasmo.

-Bien, si quieres puedes ir pasando al cuarto. Es allí donde dormirás...-Ok...mi mente si podía equivocarse.

-¿QUE?-grité más desconcertada que si me dijesen que soy verde.

-No dejaré que te vallas de aquí si no tienes ningún lugar donde quedarte. Así que te quedas aquí.-contestó él como si fuese obvio. Yo lo miré con reproche mientras extendía las mantas. Pero me dio pena el sacrificio que iba a gastarse por mí.


	8. Conociéndote Básicamente

**Sorry mil veces por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que no recibo ni reviews ni ningún otro comentario sobre la historia, y no se si os gusta o no. Así que si queréis que actualice más pronto o alguna cosa sobre la historia por favor review no pido más.**

**BESOS **

**8-Conociéndote Básicamente**

-No dejaré que te vallas de aquí si no tienes ningún lugar donde quedarte. Así que te quedas aquí.-contestó él como si fuese obvio. Yo lo miré con reproche mientras extendía las mantas. Pero me dio pena el sacrificio que iba a gastarse por mi.

-Ves tú, yo me quedo aquí.-le dije mientras caminaba hacia él y cogía las sábanas de sus manos y brazos.

-De eso nada. Tú no dormirás aquí.-cogió las mantas que tenía de nuevo.

-Es lo justo.-afirmé mientras volvía a coger las mantas yo.

-Que no.-negó de nuevo cuando volvió a agarrarme las mantas.

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si.

-¡Que no!-exclamé cansada de ese juego.

-Que si-insistió él mientras volvía con las sábanas. Él renegó y suspiró.-¿Porque no dejas que te ayude?

-Porque no te conozco.-grité..eso causó que se estremeciese un poco. Así que bajé mis nervios. Suspiró.-Ni siquiera se como te llamas. No se tu nombre.-seguí.

-Edward, Edward Anthony Cullen.-aclaró.-¿Y tú eres..?-preguntó refiriéndose a mí.

-Bella...Isabella Marie.-_.Dios. ¡_¿Porque habré dicho mi nombre completo?! _Lo último que te falta es el apellido y te descubr_e-el me sonrió y me cogió la mano. Se la llevo a sus dulces, y apetecibles labios...y la besó.

-Encantado de conocerla Leidy Isabell-no lo dejé acabar.

-Bella.-le corregí de inmediato. De la manera en que estaba, con sus labios encima de mi mano y medio arrodillado causó que me sonrojara furiosamente.

-Bella.-repitió él. Mi nombre susurrado por aquella aterciopelada voz provocó que me estremeciera.-Hermoso nombre.

-Gracias.-contesté automáticamente. Él rió ante mi actitud.

-¿Ahora si puede hacerme el inmenso favor de escucharme y quedarse?-pronunció cada letra educadamente. Rodé los ojos. ¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Eso era suficiente?

-Eh...cuéntame más de ti.-fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño al principio, pero dudo y pareció pensarlo. Al final se levantó de estar arrodillado.

-Vale. Vamos a sentarnos.-buscó el sofá y extendió la mano para que lo acompañara. Esto tenía pinta de ir para largo. Me senté

-Que es lo que quieres saber.-parecía más una afirmación que pregunta. Yo lo miré y me sonroje cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Me quedé en blanco.

_Pero es que solo se te ocurre hacer esto a ti Bella...-me dije a mi misma en mi voz interna._

-Bueno...¿de que trabajas?-fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Él suspiró y me respondió de inmediato.

-Yo trabajo de gerente de empresa de publicidad, por eso puedo considerar que soy...no llego a millonario pero, algo así. Soy hijo de un matrimonio de 20 años y tengo 2 hermanos mayores. Uno es soltero como yo y el otro está casado desde hace dos años. También tengo otro hermano...que actualmente vive en Londres.-Me quedé estática mirándolo con sor prendimiento. De una pregunta tan simple como la que hice surgió todo eso..

Él no se quedó atrás. Aprovecho la oportunidad, y está vez a la que le tocaba el interrogatorio era a mí.

-Ahora. Háblame tú de tu vida.-concluyó mientras se ponía curvado en su asiento y se acercaba más a mi. Genial. ¿Y ahora que hacía?

-Pues eh...yo...-me quedé en blanco. No tenía nada que inventar, lo más correcto es que fuera la verdad..pero si hacía eso me reprocharía todo y yo acabaría perjudicando a Alice. _Piensa Bella Piensa.-me dije en mi fuero interno._ Y solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Soy de una familia .normal. Vivo con mi padre Charlie y mi hermana Alice. Pero lo que pasa, es que no quiero volver a casa, porque si vuelvo el castigará a mi hermana por mi, y no se lo merece.-técnicamente, todo excepto la parte del principio fue verdad. Él me miró asintiendo y pensando en lo que dije.

-¿Y tu madre?-un pinchazo me llegó en el corazón en aquel entonces. Sabía que el no lo hizo con mala intención. Pero lo hizo.

-Mi madre esta muerta.-contesté firmemente. Entonces el se paralizo e hizo amago de disculpas.

-Yo...eh...lo siento Bella de verdad, si lo hub.

-No ha sido culpa tuya...tranquilo.-interrumpí antes de que volviera a hablar. El me miró con compasión, y esbozó una sonrisa por su rostro.

-Gracias por tener confianza conmigo.-murmuró. Yo solo me contraje ante lo dicho. ¿De verdad a eso se le llamaba decir la verdad? Aún tenía que volverme a pensar eso... Minutos más tarde en silencio sepulcral, una ola llena de sueño me invadió a una velocidad extrema, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-¿Tienes sueño?-sonó su voz interrogativa. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ruborizaba. Él sonrió ante mi acción.

-Tu sonrojo es hermoso.-dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras me perdía en la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda totalmente atractivos. Eso causó que me asustara así que aparté la mirada.

-Bueno. Vamos a que duermas.-yo le seguí callada hasta que volvimos de nuevo al cuarto. Entonces allí me volví a acordar.

-Eh Edward...esto yo...-suspiré-duerme tu aquí ¿vale?-intenté razonar. Pero volvió a negarse.

-De eso nada Bella creía que ya lo teníamos hablado.-dijo seriamente mientras me guiaba hasta la cómoda cama y me arropaba. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien había hecho esto por mí...solo lo hacía mi madre cuando tenía cinco años. Por unos instantes me deje llevar en sus brazos permitiéndole que me acomodara en el dormitorio, por estar sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Bueno. Descansa, mañana hablamos.-en eso recuperé el juicio, y antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso lo agarré por detrás de su camiseta. Él rió ante el acto y negó con la cabeza. Entonces se giró y despegó uno a uno con delicadeza mis dedos de allí.

-¿Puedes dormir y ceder de una vez por favor?-suplicó con amabilidad mientras me miraba con suplica en los ojos. Yo observé su rostro como una niña pequeña y fruncí el ceño.

-No quiero que duermas en el sofá.-dije haciendo casi pucheros. ¿¡PERO QUE HACÍA?! Lo próximo que escuché solamente son sus risas.

-¿Y donde duermo entonces? Tú decides. Siempre y cuando tu permanezcas en la cama que quede claro.-uush, ¿porque tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran? empecé a pensar..y a merodear en mi cabeza. Al final di con una respuesta...lo malo era...que...bueno...eh...esto...de tan solo pensarlo me estremecía y noté como mis mejillas ardían en calor.

-¿Ya se te ha ocurrido un sitio?-preguntó mientras yo subía la cabeza y él permanecía con una ceja arqueada. Me sonrojé furiosamente volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-B..b...b..ueno...yo...e..h...esto...si-_porque dije que si! no lo digas Bella no lo digas...-_murmuré internamente. Pero si fuera eso acabaría insistiendo. Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, además esta es su casa, y ya estaba ofreciendo bastante.

-Puedesdormirconmigo.-solté como una carreta. Al acabar mis palabras me puse tan roja como la luz del semáforo. Hubieron unos minutos de silencio sepulcral. Como vi que él no se animaba a decirme nada fui yo la que con mucha fuerza de valentía subió poco a poco la mirada como una niña asustada de ver a un monstruo.

Al subir por completo la cabeza lo vi. Estaba mirándome con una sonrisa torcida, que me mató por unos segundos.

-¿En serio quieres eso?-insinuó con voz seductora...tragué fuertemente antes de que me diera un colapso nervioso. Dios porque me tenía que pasar esto a mi...¡precisamente a mí! Me moría de ganas de decirle que no y explicarle otra vez que no durmiera en el sofá. Pero a sabiendas de que sería inútil decidí contestar con la más remota opción.

-S..ss..i...-murmuré en un hilo de voz apenas audible. Él pareció conformarse, anduvo hacia mí en pequeños pasos y una vez que estuvo a mi frente me miró a los ojos. Los suyos tenían una expresión bondadosa y comprensiva. Su mirada aspiraba confianza.

-¿Estás segura?-volvió a insistir con la pregunta, mientras en sus ojos reflejaba la duda, pero nunca abandonando la misma expresión de antes.

-Si.-respondí con voz de niña pequeña. Él ser rió. Se levantó y acarició mi cabeza, para luego desaparecer un momento. Miré hacia la izquierda y pensé.

¿Que ha sido eso? con esa misma pregunta formulada en mi consciencia me reí de mi misma. Definitivamente acabaría pronto en un manicomio como siguiese a este paso.

En medio segundo volvió a aparecer con las mantas que antes había llevado. Unas las volvió a meter al armario y las otras las extendió por encima de la cama.

-Por si acaso alguno se coge las mantas solito-me reí ante lo que dijo. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir con mi hermana algunas veces y siempre se cogía todas las mantas ella y yo me quedaba pasando frío. Pero prefería que ella este bien antes que yo. Al cambio ahora, con un desconocido, pone todo a mi disposición.

-¿En que piensas tanto?-preguntó sobresaltándome. Giré la cabeza y lo miré. Aunque fuese un casi completo desconocido para mí ahora parecía ser mí amigo de toda la vida...el amigo que no he tenido nunca.

-Es que mi hermana dormía conmigo a veces cuando era pequeña y...siempre se cogía las mantas para ella sola, pero prefería su comodidad a que la mía.-pareció sorprenderse ante mis palabras y se le fijó un brillo en los ojos. Entonces me sonrojé.

-Por lo que me cuentas pareces ser buena persona Bella.-Me paralicé y no dije nada, me quedé como una estatua sin saber que responder a sus halagos .. Sentí que la luz se apagaba, y me alarmé.

-Shhhh no te asustes tranquila es hora de que duermas nada más.-sus palabras tranquilizadoras me calmaron un poco el nerviosismo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que me venía ahora. Los nervios resaltaban a flor de piel ahora que me tocaba dormirme...con él. A su lado.

Automáticamente por instinto propio, actué moviéndome hacia el lado izquierdo con lentitud para que no lo notara. Quería asegurarme que por la noche no me moviese demasiado y acabaría levantándome donde no debo. A pesar de todo seguía siéndolo, un completo desconocido. Así que mantener las distancias sería mucho mas elevado.

Desperté cuando noté una pequeña luz filtrándose a través de mis párpados profundamente. Abrí los ojos por la incomodidad sentida en el momento. Cuando tuve al menos algo de visión vi que era la aguda luz de la luna filtrándose en un rayito por la ventana traspasando la cortina...un momento...entonces recordé la noche anterior, o bueno esta pero...¿no me había dormido en el lado izquierdo? Soñolienta levanté la cabeza y me divisé a mi misma. ¡Estaba encima de Edward! ¿¡Pero como había venido a parar aquí?!

_Calma calma Bella no desesperes ¡o despertaras a Edward!_

Abrumada por esos pensamientos giré la cabeza hacia él. Realmente se veía hecho todo un ángel dormido. Reposaba tranquilamente con una mano abajo de su cabeza y la otra...¡¿y la otra?! Sentí una ligera presión entre mi cuello y mi hombro que causó que me diera cuenta de inmediato la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando.

_¡Ay dios! ¿y ahora como salía de esto?_

Intenté pensar con claridad pero el esfuerzo era inútil. Tenía la respiración irregulada y cada vez me ponía en peor estado. De pronto una idea, por mas mínima que sea la opción de que pudiera hacerla, una idea era una idea. Cogí la mano a tientas con mi brazo y la encontré. Se removió inquieto por mi tacto y me alarmé totalmente. Pero al segundo volvió a calmarse. Me relajé...y seguí con mi tarea. Busqué sus dedos deslizando mi mano con suavidad, y los separé uno a uno. Minutos mas tarde no podía creerlo. ¡Lo había conseguido! Me había librado de su mano. Ahora era libre de girarme y volver a donde estaba. Me di una vuelta a mi misma. Y busqué mi posición Aplausos por mí misma sonaban en mi interior, pero en el momento mas imprevisto...con lo torpe que soy...paso lo peor. Cuando iba a traer mis piernas de vuelta conmigo, las suyas se enredaron con las mías, y entonces no se de donde saqué la fuerza pero lo jalé hacia mí. Su cuerpo cayó arriba del mío y lancé un grito del susto. Eso acabó porque el abriera los ojos de par en par y me mirará cara a cara. Al principio pareció asustarse pero a los pocos segundos empezó a entenderlo todo paso por paso. Miro a sus costados, y me volvió a mirar a mí.


	9. Avance: ¿Pequeña Vuelta?

**Chicos aquí os dejo un adelantito del próximo capítulo para no desmoronar tanta intriga XD pero recordad las palabras del anterior, necesito más ¡reviews comentarios! Por favor. Espero que así pueda continuar con una fecha fija de actualización**

**BESOS**

**9-Avance: ¿Pequeña vuelta?**

Yo no podía parar de respirar agitadamente, por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, y con mi agitado corazón por los sustos que le había dado momentos antes.

Estaba desconcertado por lo que hacía encima mío, pero todo cambio en cuanto uno de los dos intentó moverse, yo no pude evitar gemir al sentir el cuerpo de un hombre rozar el mío suavemente. Fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Lo siguiente que sentí al abrir los ojos fue su aliento sobre mis labios entreabiertos, volví a cerrar los ojos por instinto propio y me acerqué.

No se que pasaba en este preciso instante conmigo misma. Estaba descontrolada. Se supone que era un desconocido para mí, no lo conocía de nada, además he tenido una relación mas cercana con él de la que he tenido con guardaespaldas o guardias en años...o mejor dicho, nunca.

Vagando entre pensamiento y pensamiento como me suele pasar, me sumí en profundo sueño.

Cuando pude volver a adquirir la conciencia necesaria, visualicé mi entorno de color blanco, lo que significaba que ya era de día. Así que decidí despertarme. Abrí los ojos acompañada de un suspiro.

Esta vez estaba en medio, y como me imaginaba, tocando ambos lados del dormitorio, no había nadie más que yo. Edward no estaba. Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de las finas mantas que me rodeaban y pararme de la cama.

No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que era, pero no era momento para preocuparse de eso, tenía que encontrar a Edward.

Él se encontraba cocinando, creo que mas bien hacia el desayuno. Si me hubiese despertado lo habría podido ayudar.

Me acerqué por detrás sin querer hacer mucho ruido por si le molestaba mi presencia o algo por el estilo.

Quedé a su frente indecisa de como decirle de que estaba allí, pero justo en eso se dio la vuelta y pegó un brinco de muerte.

-¡Dios! ¿Podrías ser un poco más fantasmal? Me has asustado.-gritó mientras intentaba recomponerse. Me sonrojé por mi falta de pensar.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó amablemente mientras cogía los platos al ver que los huevos ya estaban hechos. Rápidamente apagó el fuego y los sirvió sobre los panes que ya estaban preparados para servirles la tortilla.

-Eh...si.-miré la comida y mi estómago dio un gruñido de anticipación. Me sonrojé fuertemente cubriéndolo con mis brazos mientras Edward reía.

-Vaya...eso parece ser que sí.-me mordí el labio por el nerviosismo que estaba pasando, fijé la vista en Edward que no apartaba la mirada de mí. De un momento a otro volvió a desviarla para los platos. Mientras cogía los cubiertos yo agarré los platos, quería ayudarlo.

-¿Los llevo a la mesa?-el asintió en respuesta. En cuanto llegamos puse uno a cada esquina. Él me tendió una servilleta con los cubiertos dentro y le sonreí agradecida.

Al ver el contenido del plato mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas. Sentía como mi estómago tenía ganas de escaparse de mi interior y devorar aquel plato por mí.

-Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos con bacon...y pan.-balbuceó algo nervioso. ¿Estaba de broma?

-No no, Edward si me encantan.-afirmé con seguridad. Él suspiró fuertemente con alivio.

-Menos mal, lo he hecho con toda especialidad para ti.-me sonrió de la forma más tierna posible. Esa que causó que me derritiera al instante. Ay dios...lo que me causaba este hombre.


	10. ¿Pequeña Vuleta?

_**Chickis mirad. Como he visto que ya hay mas visitas y almenos reviews he decido que como en la otra página actualizaré cada sábado. ^^ Así podéis pasar y leerla. Cuantos más reviews más largo será el cap ¿ok? Bueno os dejo el capi. Espero vuestro apoyo gracias.**_

**10-¿Pequeña Vuelta?**

-Yo no podía parar de respirar agitadamente, por la pocisión en la que nos encontrábamos, y con mi agitado corazón por los sustos que le había dado momentos antes.

Estaba desconcertado por lo que hacía encima mío, pero todo cambió en cuanto uno de los dos intentó moverse, yo no pude evitar gemir al sentir el cuerpo de un hombre rozar el mio suavemente. Fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Lo siguiente que sentí al abrir los ojos fue su aliento sobre mis labios entreabiertos, volví a cerrar los ojos por instinto propio y me acerqué. Nuestros labios chocaron y se unieron en un suave y prolongado beso.

Esa sensación era nueva para mí, nunca había besado a nadie, y el sabor de su boca me estaba trastornando por completo. Volví a abrir los labios y a cerrarlos nuevamente con los suyos creando mas fricción. Era lo más placentero que había sentido nunca. Cada vez el ritmo era mas frenético. Sus manos se amolde aron fuertemente por mis costados y las mías fueron directas a su cobrizo cabello. Mientras sus besos insistentes me llenaban de una sensación jamás vivida sus manos hacían magia a través de mi cuerpo. Me levantó de una sacudida, y creí que todo iba a ir a un nivel más avanzado cuando sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a echarse de un tirón sobre la cómoda cama, y él se separo inmediatamente de mí. Como si hubiese creado toda la consciencia propia de sus actos.

Su mirada se fijaba en la mía con terror, miedo y desespero. Pero sobre todo de un color negro intenso oscurecido por la arrebatadora mirada del deseo. Cerró los ojos en un golpe, y cuando se abrieron su mirada se había reconstruido.

-Yo...lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, perdóname.

-Eh, no...-me interrumpió.

-Vuelve a dormir Bella.-su voz ya no era como antes. Había cambiado a una de un tono leve, estaba temblando. Ahora mismo quería moverme a su lado y ayudarle de alguna forma. A pesar de todo...el beso me gusto. Era el primer hombre que se había comportado de una forma tan amable conmigo, era el primero que me había conmovido, era el primero en ofrecerme su ayuda, era el primero con el que había dormido...y era el primero en besarme. No se que pasaba en este preciso instante conmigo misma. Estaba descontrolada. Se supone que era un desconocido para mí, no lo conocía de nada, además he tenido una relación mas cercana con él de la que he tenido con guardaespaldas o guardias en años...o mejor dicho, nunca.

Vagando entre pensamiento y pensamiento como me suele pasar, me sumí en profundo sueño.

Cuando pude volver a adquirir la consciencia necesaria, visualicé mi entorno de color blanco, lo que significaba que ya era de día. Así que decidí despertarme. Abrí los ojos acompañada de un suspiro. Esta vez estaba en medio y como me imaginaba, tocando ambos lados del dormitorio, no había nadie mas que yo. Edward no estaba. Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de las finas mantas que me rodeaban y pararme de la cama. No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que era, pero no era momento para preocuparse de eso...tenía que encontrar a Edward.

Caminé hacia la sala principal, era el único sitio que conocía bien. Oí ruidos provenientes del otro extremo y supe donde se ubicaba Entre al grande y amplio espacio conocido como su cocina. Al igual que el resto de la casa las paredes y todo el entorno tenía suaves colores de blanco combinado con los muebles de negro, y una ventana al lado derecho.

Él se encontraba cocinando, creo que mas bien hacia el desayuno. Si me hubiese despertado lo habría podido ayudar. Me acerqué por detrás sin querer hacer mucho ruido por si le molestaba mi presencia o algo por el estilo. Me quedé a su frente indecisa de como decirle de que estaba allí, pero justo en eso se dio la vuelta y pegó un brinco de muerte.

-¡Dios! ¿Podrías ser un poco más fantasmal? Me has asustado.-gritó mientras intentaba recomponerse. Me sonrojé por mi falta de pensar.

-Yo...eh...lo siento.-dije nuevamente, recordando que ayer empecé a usar esas palabras una vez habíamos acabado de...besarnos. Al parecer no le faltó más para recordar ya que se tensó de inmediato.

-Bella yo...esto...lo de anoche...no se que ha pasado enserio-

-Shh, tranquilo. Lo entiendo no ha sido nada, no te preocupes.-le sonreí. Sus palabras eran sinceras, y eso era lo único que verdaderamente me importaba. No me hacia falta que se este disculpando por ello las 24 horas del día.

El pareció alegrarse por mi respuesta, y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó amablemente mientras cogía los platos al ver que los huevos ya estaban hechos. Rápidamente apagó el fuego y los sirvió sobre los panes que ya estaban preparados para servirles la tortilla.

-Eh...si.-miré la comida y mi estómago dió un gruñido de anticipación. Me sonrojé fuertemente cubriéndolo con mis brazos mientras Edward reía.

-Vaya...eso parece ser que sí.-me mordí el labio por el nerviosismo que estaba pasando, fijé la vista en Edward que no apartaba la mirada de mí. De un momento a otro volvió a desviarla para los platos. Mientras cogía los cubiertos yo agarré los platos, quería ayudarlo.

-¿Los llevo a la mesa?-el asintió en respuesta. En cuanto llegamos puse uno a cada esquina. Él me tendió una servilleta con los cubiertos dentro y le sonreí agradecida.

Al ver el contenido del plato mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas. Sentía como mi estómago tenía ganas de escaparse de mi interior y devorar aquel plato por mí.

-Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos con bacon...y pan.-balbuceó algo nervioso. ¿Estaba de broma?

-No no, Edward si me encantan.-afirmé con seguridad. Él suspiró fuertemente con alivio.

-Menos mal, lo he hecho con toda especialidad para tí.-me sonrió de la forma más tierna posible. Esa que causó que me derritiera al instante. _Ay dios...lo que me causaba este hombre._

Comimos en sepulcral silencio. La verdad era que la comida de Edward era exquisita...había deleitado cada bocado que daba a ese desayuno. Los huevos mezclados con bacon notándose recién hechos con aquel típico olor y con el punto justo de sal al sabor. En menos de 10 minutos me había acabado todo. Entonces me fijé que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa embobada en la cara.

-Vaya...si que tenías hambre. Te veías como una niña pequeña comiendo la merienda.-rió ante su comentario mientras yo me sonrojaba y le sonreía indicándole las gracias por el gesto.

Cuando hizo afán de levantarse y de coger mi plato yo lo paré. Me levanté antes que él y a toda prisa cogí su plato entre el mío, los cubiertos los junté haciendo lo mismo con las tazas situándolas encima de toda la pila. Él me miraba impresionado.

.Wow...¿ahora eres una vampirita rápida?-preguntó arqueando una ceja. Yo me limité a agachar la cabeza y sonrojarme. Mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Solo quiero ayudar.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tranquila.-su mirada llena de amabilidad hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Pero a pesar de que compensaría todo lo que me estaba pagando no me sentía cómoda por que él hiciese todo por mí.

-No me siento a gusto si no te ayudo.-me quejé. Él rió divertido por mi ocurrencia.

-¿Y eso?-cuestionó levantando una ceja.. Rodé los ojos y me mordí el labio buscando la manera de como explicarlo.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ayudar a la gente que se preocupa por mí. Y tampoco me gusta demasiado causar molestias.-Edward prestó atención a mis palabras y eso me alegró de cierta forma. Después de aquello pareció quedarse pensando jugando con los dedos. Hasta que pasado un rato se levantó, yo lo miré interrogativa pero no se paró frente a mí, fue camino en dirección a la cocina y entró.

Al principio dudé si entrar o quedarme donde estaba, pero cuando noté que habían pasado unos minutos decidí ir también.

Fui abriendo la puerta poco a poco, o mejor dicho milímetro a milímetro.

-¿Edward?-pregunté. Pero no oí respuesta. Así que abrí de un golpe. Miré a los lados pero no había nadie, no lo encontraba. Los nervios me empezaron a recorrer a flor de piel cuando de repente una pequeña silueta de al lado de la gigantesca nevera apareció. Y de ella dio un brinco y lo vi.

Al verme pareció sorprendido pero enseguida me regaló una de sus sonrisas.

-Ah Bella, ehm no se si te parezca correcto pero...¿Puedes devolverme el favor de lo que me dijiste antes?-_¿Que? _Un interrogante gigante cayó en mi cabeza. ¿A que se refería con eso? Pareció darse cuenta y movió la cabeza.-Es que verás...tenemos que ir de compras. Y necesito que me ayudes y me acompañes en el viaje para traer todo, falta comida y aparte tengo que comprarte ropa y por eso necesito más aún tu ayuda.

¡QUE QUE! ¿Me iba a comprar ropa? ¿¡Pensaba que acompañarlo sería una molestia?! _Pero ropa...ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarme aquí?_

-Edward yo...no lo siento pero para compr.-pero me calló. Adivino que sin duda alguna me opondría a eso.

-No. Eso no esta a discusión y ahora sin problema cogemos el coche y nos vamos ¿esta bien?-Bajé la mirada y suspiré. Que difícil sería esta convivencia.

Minutos más tarde después de vestirme con las prendas ya secas de ayer estábamos encaminándonos hacia afuera del apartamento, al garaje del edificio. Cogimos el coche y Edward arrancó para partir.

Desde que salimos, observaba como niña pequeña maravillada del paisaje de afuera. Todo tan verde, tan puro. Simplemente esto era descubrir el mundo entero para mí. Miraba como la gente caminaba, iba de un sitio para otro, observaba fascinada las estatuas de publicidad al frente de los restaurantes. Solamente dos veces en la vida me había sido posible admirar esto ya que las ventanas de la limusina de las únicas veces que he salido son totalmente negras haciendo imposible ver algo.

Me había quedado ausente por unos momentos de mi vida...de donde estaba y hacia donde me dirigía. Pero recuperé la consciencia en cuanto me fijé en un marcador que decía

"FORKS-15 KM -

SEATTLE-23KM -"

Espera...¿Quince kilómetros para Forks? ¿Entonces no estábamos allí? ¡¿Pero a donde nos estábamos llendo?! ¿Se puede saber que clase de compras significa irse de la ciudad?

Volteé mi rostro y miré a Edward que seguía conduciendo como si nada pasase en este momento. Dudaba si entre decirle algo o quedarme callada. ¿Estaría marchando de la ciudad a propósito? ¿Pretendía hacerme daño? _No Bella que estás diciendo por dios es un buen hombre. _Y era verdad. Aunque sabía muy poco sobre él...y los chicos. Ahora si me sentía completamente perdida. Desde ese momento deje de mirar el paisaje y me limité a cruzarme de brazos y no dejar de moverme por estar tan nerviosa. Esa fue la peor opción que pude escoger. Porque esta era la conducta más evidente.

-¿Que te ocurre Bella?-preguntó Edward a los pocos minutos desde que estaba inquieta.-Porque te estas removiendo tanto?-me sobresalté ante sus palabras. Pero me quedé callada sin decir una palabra, ya que temía por lo que pasaría. _¿De verdad crees que te causaría algún daño? _Mi subconsciente me pedía a gritos que formulase mi pregunta y acabara todo este traumatismo en este instante pero mi cuerpo parecía querer lo contrario.

-Bella-volvió a llamarme. Yo seguía en mi estado, indecisa. Sin creerme capaz de poder responder sin tener alguna duda si saldría dañada. Aunque estuviera el noventa por ciento segura de que eso sería del todo imposible. -Bella se que algo te pasa te ves mal.-solo me conocía de la noche a la mañana ¿y ya sabía diferenciar mis estados de ánimo? Sin darme tiempo a moverme de nuevo sentí como el coche se paralizaba, y antes de que pudiese al menos pestañear noté como unas duras, pero finas y agradables manos me giraban el rostro. Miré a Edward directamente a aquellos orbes esmeralda que me cautivaron desde la primera vez...

-Dímelo Bella. Sabes que puedes ser sincera conmigo, no te fallaré. Pero por favor dilo.-y como resistirme a eso...

-P...porque no...esto...estamos...en forks...¿eh?-mi voz descendía cada vez más en menos volumen hasta que la última palabra salió en apenas un oíble susurro. Edward me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. A su solo roce, reaccioné igual que siempre, dejándome llevar por sus caricias que podían llevarme al cielo. Pero supe que me debía su respuesta, así que con todo el esfuerzo posible volví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos que lucían lujuriosos.

-¿Esa era tu pregunta? Pues verás, esto es un pueblo Bella. Y aquí nunca puedo comprar lo que verdaderamente necesito, para eso marcho a Seattle la ciudad más cercana donde hay grandes centros comerciales y nunca falta de nada.-_¿Así que era eso? ¿Jum? ¿Que dices al respecto eh?_ Bueno...por fin era ocasión para recordar que en ciertos casos era mejor hacerme caso a mí misma.

En lo que quedaba de trayecto, seguimos hablando. De cualquier cosa y simplemente nos alegraba a ambos. Sentía una conexión increíble con él...no quería perder la nunca.

A la hora de llegada...no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. El edificio era enorme, eso pude tolerarlo...pero lo que había en su interior...era...magnífico.

Nunca había visto un lugar contener tantas tiendas juntas, estaba decorado lleno de luces que brillaban sin parar, tantos ascensores, tanta gente, juegos, carteles, todo. ¿Esto realmente existía? ¿Como había podido no darme cuenta de el mundo en que estaba viviendo? Ahora si conocía el significado de aquella palabra, que antes me parecía horrenda.

Después de tanto tiempo ahora comprendía el significado de todo aquello que me parecía imaginario. Tantas cosas que me había perdido tanto de lo que nunca pude disfrutar hasta hoy en día.

Y todo por una persona...no podía creer de lo que era yo antes, estaba encerrada. Simplemente me sentía como salida de una caja sin haber dado un paso ¡a lo que era esto!

Edward me llevo primero al supermercado de la planta de abajo, mientras yo me quedaba embelesada mirando la vista con tantas decoraciones desde los ascensores. Cuando llegué fue la misma historia. ¡¿Pero esto que era?! ¿En estos sitios donde había tal vez toda la comida del mundo posible...de aquí compraba toda esta gente?

Sabía que estaba exagerando pero veía todo esto como si fuese la exposición más impresionante del mundo entero. Edward seguía caminando conmigo de estantería en estantería cogiendo diferentes alimentos y así recorriendo todo el lugar. Recién cuando oí como un niño se caía y empezaba a llorar, me fijé en que Edward tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía.

Tan solo en verlo me sonrojé...y en eso pasó una pareja donde la mujer se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, pero el hombre me miraba a mí...y esa mirada no me gustaba para nada. Pero no corrió más tiempo cuando me giré hacia Edward, y vi que él también se había percatado de aquella presencia. Y sin más nos fuimos de allí. No sin antes pagar por supuesto. Luego fuimos a comprar ropa, para ambos. Él me ayudo a pagarlo todo sin dejarme ver el precio. Era demasiada...sino fuera porque le iba a devolver todo ni loca le habría dejado comprarme todo esto.

Ahora...tocaba la peor parte. Estábamos frente a una tienda que se llamaba Victoria's Secret. Desde fuera solo se veía ropa interior femenina...y lencería. Mi cara ahora era un arco iris teñida en mil y un colores diferentes.

-Eh...creo que te daré tu tiempo para...-se iba a alejar pero lo detuve. Y aunque mi cara fuese ahora todo un poema no tendría fuerzas de avanzar sin él.

-No...quédate porfavor.-mis ojos eran suplicantes. No me atrevería a entrar sin él...

Así fue como entre revisando fui mirando algunas...acabé por provarme todas porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser yo la que elegía. Quería la opinión de Edward...pero a la vez mejor me la reservaba.

En una de esas, me aventuré a ponerme un conjunto de lencería algo provocativo, pero me gustaba. El sujetador rojo pasión ajustado y dando forma a los pechos causando que se viesen algo más grandes. Y un tanguita que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Al verme al espejo, solo me vi desnuda con dos trozos de trapo que me hacían ver mucho más provocativa que de costumbre...dios...como se me ocurre. Estaba por quitarme esa cosa cuando...

-Esto Bella siento interrumpir per-Allí fue que vi como los ojos de Edward se salían de sus órbitas... recorriendo me todo el cuerpo. De arriba abajo. _¡Oh dios! Su maldita mirada me estaba desnudando el cuerpo...¡Como si no lo estuviese ya! _

-Edd...ward...eh...¿que querías?-pregunté con la mirada gacha por no mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Yo...esto... eh...nada. Disculpa.-sin más corrió de nuevo la cortina y me dejo cambiarme.

Al final fui atrevida y decidí llevarme aquella prenda. Esperaba ver la reacción de Edward...eso si algún día por casualidad se diese cuenta. Cuando salí él no me miraba a los ojos y ni siquiera a la cara. Miraba hacia lados opuestos y evitaba encontrarse con mi mirada posada en él. Esto era algo vergonzoso. Al menos volvía a serlo mucho más si me ponía a recordar...

Fuimos en otra dirección en eso, pero en medio del camino, me paré a ver una exposición hermosísima.

Era un espacio donde sacaban fotos para parejas enamoradas. Luego te podías llevar la foto junto con los marcos que querías. Me pareció una ternura...pero algo en mi imaginación me hacía verme allí con Edward..._¡Dios Isabella Swan contrólate!_

Me sonrojé ante la "imaginativa" mente que tenía. En eso una pareja de ancianos pasaron por nuestro lado.

-Awww miralos. Me recuerdan a cuando éramos jóvenes.

-Si. ¿No es esa mas o menos la edad en que nos conocimos?-nos sonrieron y se marcharon por la derecha. Ahora mismo estaba nuevamente igual de roja que la sangre. Edward también estaba sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de aquellos ancianos. En cierto modo era una ternura...¿Podríamos llegar a ser Edward y yo aquellos ancianos algún día? Lo único que me causó imaginarlo fue que me pusiera más roja todavía, esta vez hasta en las manos...la garganta me ardía y me estaba acalorando. Me tumbé en el pecho de Edward por la vergüenza.

Después de aquel dia de compras nos fuimos ya al coche, y de allí a casa. En el camino almenos empezó de nuevo a dirigirme la palabra...y acabamos volviendo a hablar sobre el viaje y todo lo demás.

Al llegar a casa, bueno a su apartamento en la sala comenzamos a desempaquetarlo todo. Pieza por pieza, empezamos llevando la comida a la nevera para que no se estropeara. Estaba ayudándolo cuando de repente se oyó un timbre. Me sobresalté y lo miré dudosa. Pero el solo pareció sorprendido y confuso, que enseguida se le pasó.

-Ves a abrir Bella yo de mientras guardo esto y voy contigo.

-¿Yo?

-Si, ves.-bueno, si él estaba de acuerdo. Asentí con la cabeza y fui hacia la salida. En cuanto abrí la puerta me quedé impactada.

Era una mujer, rubia rubia, con reflejos dorados ante la luz. Ojos azul oscuro con pequeños tonos de violeta y un cuerpo escultural de infarto. ¿Era modelo? Porque sin ningún problema podría serlo.

Al verme se vio sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó confundida. En eso me quedé estática. ¿Debería responder?-Te he hecho una pregunta, responde. ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

**Buenoo..¿Quién será la nueva visitante? ¿algún comentario sobre el descuido de Edward en el probador donde estaba Bella? **

**reviews porfiis y hasta el próximo capitulo:p**

**BESOS**


	11. Invitación & Nueva Visita

**¿Dejé con la intriga? Jeje no se hable más y aquí como prometí la última vez está el capítulo ^^ gracias por los reviews y por los seguidores nuevos que estoy teniendo eso me hace muuuy feliz**

**11-Invitación & Nueva Visita**

Su mirada era de confusión y por cada segundo que pasaba se iba convirtiendo en más fría y preocupante. Pero algo me decía que no habían malas intenciones ocultas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Quieres responderme de una vez?!-gritó con avidez. Pero por suerte oí unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquí. Y en ese momento apareció mi salvador. Edward...

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-me preguntó mirándome confuso. Yo solo moví los ojos hacia delante. Él siguió mi mirada y se encontró con...la visita. En eso su perspectiva de ánimo cambió inmediatamente. La chica pareció aliviarse al verlo, y entonces formó en sus apetecibles labios una sonrisa inigualable.

-¡Rose!-sin más la mujer corrió a sus brazos mientras él la cargaba en el aire. Acabaron abrazándose mostrándose todo el aprecio que se tenían.

-Ay-suspiró.-Mi Edward. Dime, ¿Porque no me has llamado más? ¿Acaso de has olvidado de que existo eh?-esta escena resultaba de lo más conmovedora mente amorosa, tierna. Al separarse de la chica él me observó a mí. Que seguía paralizada en el mismo sitio que había salido a recibir a la visita. En aquel entonces ella se giró para encarar lo.

-¿Y quién es ella? ¿No me la vas a presentar?-interrogó mientras Edward se reía. Me agarró de la mano y me puso a su frente.

-Rosalie eh...esta es Isabella, Bella. Es una historia muy larga luego te la cuento.-Bella-pronunció volteándose hacia mí.-Esta es Rosalie, mi hermana.-ahora entendía tanta fogosidad entre ellos. Justo cuando se me había pasado el nerviosismo, si me paraba a comparar existían ciertos parecidos entre ellos. Ella asimiló con la cabeza y se giró felizmente hacia mí luciendo una agradable sonrisa.

-Llámame Rose.-me tendió la mano en señal de afecto, y su actitud mostró una completamente diferente de cuando la recibí.

-De acuerdo.-respondí con una sonrisa, ella me respondió de la misma forma. Acto seguido se giró para mirar a su hermano.

-Pero tú. Que no se te olvide que tienes que contarme todos los detalles ¿entendido?-Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras deslumbraba puros rasgos de felicidad en su rostro y sus facciones. Rose parecía una buena persona, de seguro sería una hermana excelente para él. Entonces suspiró.

-Bueno...sigo a lo que he venido. Edward quería invitarte a la salida en barco de mañana, ya sabes como son Emmett y Jasper con eso.-los dos rieron a la vez. _¿Quienes serían esos dos? ¡Sea lo que sea no es absolutamente para nada de tu incumbencia!-me reprochaba a mí misma._

-Tú también estás invitada Bella.-dijo Rose alegremente. ¿Enserio? _Vaya, la conoces desde hace apenas minutos y ya le has caído notablemente bien._-susurró mi inconsciencia despiadada.

-Gracias-susurré ante el gesto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de gracias, solo espero que algún día puedas convertirte en mi nueva hermana ¿no?-exclamó divertida mirándonos a ambos. Sentí como toda la sangre acudía a mi rostro de nuevo...¡_Como demonios iba a pensar eso!_

-Rose.-le regaño Edward alzando el tono de voz. Ante eso rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Okey Edward ya ya, ya lo sé ahora si me tengo que ir que una pequeña me reclama-sonrió y se despidió de su hermano con dos besos en la mejilla.-Adiós Bella te espero mañana por la noche. Ponte guapa.-dijo guiñándome un ojo, mi sonrojo cada vez se extendía y se hacia mayor pero...¿que podía hacer si ella se comportaba de una manera tan lanzada conmigo? Estaba desesperada...con una piel que ardía y sin embargo cada vez que decía algo la cosa empeoraba.

-¡Bueno, adiós! ¡Gusto en conocerte Bella, cuida de mi hermano por mí!-y se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Me giré hacia Edward y él lucía normal. Negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos como si hubiera pasado por uno de esos momentos típicos de tonterías. Su mirada se posó en mí.

-Bueno, creo que te has dado cuenta que Rose no aceptará un no por respuesta de ningún modo. Así que no me queda de otra que rogarte que por favor me acompañes ¿Estarías dispuesta?-a ver si me aclaraba...me ayudaba, me ofrecía su casa siendo una desconocida, me compraba todo tipo de cosas, ¿y ahora me ruega que lo acompañe a un lujoso paseo en barco? ¡Esto es normal!

-Po... por supuesto.-contesté antes de poder objetar nada.-¿Como crees que te negaría? Edward por dios al contrario. Debería agradecer mil veces a tu hermana por haberme invitado a un paseo en barco. No me merezco esto ni siquiera me conoce..

-Rose no es así-me cortó.-Más bien diría que es...un...instinto...algo que tenemos. Nosotros podemos saber en tan solo conocer a alguien si es buena persona o si no. La identificamos de inmediato aunque parezca mentira. Mi madre ser refiere a ello como algo mágico. Y como ha pasado conmigo, a Rose le has caído de maravilla, y lo mismo pasará con el resto de mi familia.

-Wow, ¿enserio? parece algo para asustarse.

-Lo es. Créeme.-afirmó con una risita.

Un paseo por la noche...en barco. Otra nueva experiencia de vida. ¿Que más se podía esperar al estar tanto tiempo alejada del universo?

Había llegado la noche por fin. Al parecer hoy reinaba en el cielo una hermosa luna llena. Recién acababa de cambiarme para irme al evento. No se en que momento pero al irnos de compras milagrosamente compramos tres vestidos y para hoy tenía que usar uno de ellos. Elegí uno negro completo de tipo ondulado ceñido al cuerpo que me llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos. Lucido con cortos brillos en el escote y todo lo demás resaltado con pequeñas ondas.

El maquillaje fue algo más complicado ya que para eso Edward recurrió a Rose por la tarde, dejándome con lo justo para ponerme algo natural sin resaltar demasiado. El pelo me lo deje tal y como era, liso con algún detalle de rizado, y tacones para acabar. Al principio me negué pero sabía que "alguien" no se daría por vencida hasta conseguir que me los pusiera, ella me invitó así que no me quedaba de otra que aceptar. La conocía desde esta misma mañana y ya sentía que era desde siempre.

Cuando me sentía lista del todo abrí la puerta del cuarto y fui hasta la sala donde me esperaba Edward pacientemente. Al verlo un estremecimiento se me cruzó por el cuerpo.

Vestía una camisa de rayas azules y blancas con los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando un poco de su escultural pecho junto con un pantalón tejano azul marino ajustado a su maravillosa escultura. Su pelo cobrizo revuelto y su mirada fija en mí. Absolutamente perfecto.

-¿Ya estás lista?-preguntó mirándome de arriba a abajo. _¡Dios! esos ojos tan electirzantes...hm..._mi sonrojo volvía mientras me imaginaba esas cosas.

-Eh...si.-contesté dudosa (y ruborizada por supuesto)

-Vámonos entonces.-me tomó del brazo. Todo un caballero, y sin más preambulos salimos del edificio.

Me costó procesar, el que estuviéramos en el mismo sitio donde nos conocimos. Mi corazón dio un brinco muy fuerte en el pecho en cuanto mi mente procesó la información. Unos pasos más adelante vimos como uno de los barcos se movía hacia el filo de salida.

-Ese es el nuestro.-dijo Edward llevándome con él hacia allí.

Al estar en frente, lo primero que vi fue a un chico de pelo rubio apagado, ojos violeta azulados y tez blanca como la de Edward asomarse.

-¡Edward!-exclamó abrazándolo al verle.-¿Cómo has estado? Veo que bien acompañado.-añadió lanzándome una mirada. Él asintió girándose también.

-Si eh, Bella te presento a Jasper mi hermano-dijo Edward mientras el chico me tendía la mano.-Jasper, esta es Bella. Una amiga.-me sonroje al sentirme expuesta a unos ojos curiosos observándome.

-Encantado de conocerte, eres una dama muy hermosa por cierto.-decía mientras se agachaba y tomaba mi mano dejando un casto beso en ella. Eso causó que mi sonrojo se hiciera aún mayor.

-Jasper.-anunció Edward con seriedad.-Te conozco, déjala ahora.-setenció. Jasper levantó las manos y frunció el ceño con media sonrisa.

-Vale hermano. Tranquilo, solo intentaba ser...amable. No es que sea muy mayor pero...yo las prefiero más adolescentes.-afirmó. Parecía callado, calmado, tranquilo y educado. Mas al parecer también algo mujeriego. Edward sin más espera me adentro hasta ver a dos perseonas más sujetando una copa en sus manos. Reconocí a una mujer de pelo rubio, se giraron al escuchar nuestros pasos y una sonrisa se asomó entre sus caras.

-Bella-exclamó Rose emocionada. Mientras se lanzaba a mí y me apretujaba en sus brazos. Respondí a ello de la misma manera.

-Hola.-formulé al separarnos con una justa sonrisa.

-Ow-se volteó.-mira quiero presentarte a Emmett-miré al tipo musculoso de al lado. Tenía los cabellos de hoyuelos negros, unos despampanantes ojos verdes oscuros y era grandote. Lucía una radiante sonrisa en su cara.-mi esposo.-_¿Estaba casada? Ya me lo había imaginado. Me alegraba por ella._

-Es un placer conocerte por fin Bella.-dijo divertido, en cuanto me abrazó y me dio una vuelta como si fuese una niña pequeña. Me tambaleé un poco en el suelo al acabar.

-Igualmente...-contesté con un asentimiento y suspirando.

Rosalie nos dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, justo en eso oímos unos pasos acercándose.

-Bueno, eh ¿algún dia contaréis la misteriosa historia de como os conocéis? ¿o planeaís dejaros con la duda hasta que cumplamos los mismos años que la tortuga de Nemo?-exclamó Emmett.

-porque me será difícil esperar tanto tiempo-finalizó Jasper.

-No no hace falta que esperes tanto-suspiró-te lo contaré ahora...si Bella está de acuerdo por supuesto.-finalizó, causando que todas las miradas se posaran en mí.

-Eh..si claro. Yo no tengo ningún pro...blema Edward.-_mentira. Ahora todos me verían como una extraña que se le metió por los ojos y que solo quiere vivir de interés._

Pareció no estar muy satisfecho con mi respuesta pero a pesar de todo cedió.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo salí de la casa de Robert. Me iba a despedir de él porque en una semana se va y...era mi deber.-hizo una pausa como queriendo decir lo obvio.-En ese entonces comenzó a llover. Me dirigí hacia el puerto para coger el atajo a casa pero en ese entonces vi como una mujer se asomaba corriendo por mi delante, vi como se resbalaba y se quebraba el tobillo. Rápidamente la lleve hacia la casa donde le puse las vendas y la curé. Al día siguiente la acompañe de compras y por la noche vino Rose y puse hoy estamos aquí. Pero a cada rato le pregunto sobre su estado del pie ya que me preocupa un poco, mas al parecer no es casi nada por suerte.

Al acabar el relato todo quedó en silencio sepulcral. Me percaté sobre la mirada seria en la que Rosalie le lanzaba a Edward punzante mente Se volteó y me echo una corta mirada antes de volvérsela a dar a él.

-Edward ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-pero se acercó a mi y me cogió de la mano anticipando mis movimientos de echarme para atrás.-A solas-remarcó al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. A regañadientes me soltó y ambos desaparecieron por la zona oeste del barco. Solo quedamos Emmett, Jasper y yo.

Jasper suspiró-Pues no se que decir...Edward es un adulto, y sabe el beneficio y consecuencia de cada elección que hace. Yo no le puedo juzgar, por mucho que sea mi hermano, es su vida. Pero Bella-me miró.-tu debes hablar con el y ver por que camino vais cada uno. Te quedan bastantes cosas que saber antes de tomar cualquier decisión de formar una relación seria y todo lo demás. Creía que lo conocías más, pero si no es así creo que las cosas van bastante precipitadas y es muy fácil acabar mal si todo sigue de igual. Si queréis ser amigos o algo más, cada uno tiene que ser sincero con el otro porque es de esa forma como se avanza.

Sus palabras tenían sentido, y un sentido muy claro para ser preciso.

Pero en una cosa no tenía razón, y era que yo no debía formar parte de la vida de Edward de ninguna forma. ¿Porque hacerlo? Él no era ni mi conocido ni mi nada. Solo un noble bondadoso que me ayudó a acogerme en su casa cuando lo necesitaba. Estaba claro. Yo ya no podía seguir conviviendo con él.

Resignada agradecí a Jasper por sus palabras y advertí de que iba a conocer el barco. En cuanto asintieron me marché a hacer lo que me había propuesto.

Fui hacia el más cercano lado del barco, apoyé mis codos en el tablón y observé la maravillada vista que me ofrecía. La luna llena de noche estaba hermosa, y adornaba con su reflejo el agua cristalina del océano. El viento sonaba trincando por las pequeñas ráfagas de agua que se levantaban.-suspiré.-_¿Qué había sido realmente de mi vida en todos estos años? _Aún era menor de edad. Y por esa misma razón estaba prohibida de irme de aquí sin la responsabilidad de mi padre. Pero en tan solo unos pocos meses sería lo suficientemente capaz de poder irme de aquí sin nadie que me retuviese...el problema sería Alice.

Seguí mi paseo por el barco hasta que oí un fuerte grito cercano.

-No Edward ¡NO! Tú has buscado solo a esa mujer por ver si ese vacío te calma del de Irina pero no es así. Entiéndelo, yo no tengo ningún problema en el que busques rehacer tu vida, pero no metiendo a una desconocida en tu casa ¡nadie en su sano juicio hace eso!

-Yo solo quería ayudarla.

-¿Así? ¿De que manera Edward? ¿Con su tobillo? Yo lo veo en perfecto estado. ¿O también puedes ayudarla pagándole cuando te esta calentando la cama tal vez? ¿Te has fijado si no es una prostituta a calle suelta? Puede que por eso no tenga donde vivir.

-Rosalie ¡YA BASTA! Es mi vida TÚ entiéndelo Y no llames así a Bella porque vuelves a faltarle el respeto y por más que seas mi hermana no me importará lo que haga. Soy adulto, y cualquier cosa que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. De ahora en adelante solo te pido que trates de conocer a Bella y que la aceptes tal y como es ¿de acuerdo?

Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Al menos el corazón me dio brincos de felicidad al ver que Edward me estaba defendiendo. Una sonrisa inigualable se cruzó por mi rostro. Pero estaba haciendo mal oyendo conversaciones ajenas por mas que se tratasen de mí. Intenté dar la vuelta y mi pie chocó fuertemente con una de las amarras de metal del barco. Chillé sin poder contenerlo y en modo auto reflejo mis manos fueron a mi pie derecho mientras me arrodillaba conteniendo algunos sollozos.

-BELLA-sentí como en cuestión de segundos las manos de Edward estaban sobre mí. Lamentablemente, eso me había delatado de haber escuchado todo. Yo contenía pequeños chillidos, el dolor era bastante fuerte del que podía haber experimentado hasta ahora. Sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor hirviendo por la parte en la que me había hecho daño del tobillo antes.

-Eso le pasa por cotilla.-oí claramente como esa era la voz de Rose.

-Tú calla nadie te ha dado la palabra.-ella rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con voz preocupante.

-Si-concreté mientras me ayudaba a leavantarme sujetando mis brazos con los suyos. Pero en cuanto me puse en pie una corriente de dolor me aventó de vuela a bajo acompañada de un llanto. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo. Sentía como si me desgarrase por dentro.

-Creo que no estas _tan_ bien.-afirmó mirándome con seriedad a los ojos. Yo agaché la cabeza en señal de rendición.

-¿Que ha pasado?-más voces recurrían a nosotros.

-Pues que al parecer nuestra querida Bella se ha hecho la "espía" y ha escuchado a nuestras espaldas lo que decíamos Edward y yo cuando de repente se ha dañado su hermoso pie con alguna cosa.

-Cállate Rosalie Lilian Cullen Hale-volvió a concretar él._ Un momento...¿Hale? ¿De donde había salido ese apellido?_

_-_¿La llevamos al hospital?-ese era Jasper. Pero si iba al hospital tenían que darle mi nombre...entonces Edward descubriría quien era en verdad. Le dirigí una mirada en automático suplicante de horror a Edward. Suplicándole así que no me llevara. Por suerte él se percató de eso y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hace falta. Tengo el material suficiente en casa para poder atenderla así que en este mismo instante nos vamos. Emmett-llamó.-vuelve al copiloto y llévanos.

-Si señor-afirmó graciosamente. Los demás le siguieron.

Sin más espera Edward me alzó en sus brazos, al estilo novia.

-Tranquila, estarás mejor.-su promesa iluminaba con una sonrisa sus ojos. Le respondí de la misma forma. Me acomodé en su pecho sintiéndome segura y con mi bienestar a su lado. Ahora estábamos solo él y yo.

-Bella ahora vuelvo en un segundo. Quédate aquí por favor y no te muevas.-me depositó con ¿ternura? en la fina madera el suelo mientras se escabullía hacia el otro lado del barco.

Me dediqué en contemplar las estrellas y la luna como antes, pero ahora se me vinieron los pensamientos de lo que pasó momentos atrás...

-¿En que piensas?-me sobresaltó su voz. Estaba justo detrás mio.

-¿Tan rápido has vuelto?

-Si, solo fui a preguntar cuanto tiempo nos duraba el viaje de vuelta.

-Ah-solo fui capaz de asentir. Se acercó mas a mí, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, depositandome a horcajadas de él.

-Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar...a...Rosalie antes.-ahora se disculpaba por su hermana...

-No importa, de veras Edward. Más es...yo creo que por un punto tiene razón. No puedo...aparecer...así por un día cualquiera en tu vida y cambiártela como si nada.-Se me quedó mirando con el rostro entristecido.

-Bella por favor, déjame ayudarte. Ahora estas mal del pie al menos...sigue conmigo hasta que estés bien ¿de acuerdo? Luego veras si quieres irte o aceptarás mis suplicas.-esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-Pero ¡¿porque quieres que me quede contigo?!-en ese momento sentí un repentino golpe en el barco, al principio me asusté pero todo eso cambio en cuanto sonó una voz. Anunciando así porque acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Edward! ¡ya hemos llegado!-el asintió levemente y suspiró. Yo torcí una mueca. Sabía que esta charla iba mucho más allá de todo lo que habíamos hablado...y sea como sea esto no se podía quedar así.

Junto con todos, fuimos al apartamento. Edward me llevó en brazos hasta el desconocido segundo piso, por un caminito a través de escaleras. Dos pasos más a la izquierda abrió una pequeña puerta donde apareció un despacho majestuoso, mitad oficina y habitación de hospital. Al frente a la derecha reposaba un tipo de camilla, donde me instaló y comenzó a revisarme. Esta vez era clara, la primera herida se me curó en menos de 24 horas, solo duró hasta el dia siguiente. Pero esta...Edward aseguró que era una fractura, y que tardaría un poco más de tiempo en curarse...sin poder apoyar el pie para nada.

En fin...mi plan de marcharme tenía que esperar todavía. Almenos unas semanas.

**Mmm…y bien ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Bien, mal, aburrido? Si ha parecido que falta algo pues tranquilas, entiendo perfectamente porque yo también soy lectora. Así que por eso…¡Doy un adelanto! Y creo que es super adelanto XD mirad el próximo capítulo**

**BESOS**


	12. Adelanto

**ADELANTO REGALO **

***¡Espero que os guste!**

Sentí la puerta abrirse en ese momento, así que me incorporé un poco para mirar hacia atrás, y ver a mi Ed entrar.

En su rostro radiaba felicidad. Al levantar la vista, me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que cada vez me ponía peor en estado de locura.

-Hola cabeza cuadrada.-vino hacia mí y me dejo un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Hola pesimista.-respondí yo. Él rió.

-Eres tú la que se pasa todo el santo día frente a la televisión. Cama, televisión. Cama y televisión.

-Tú me has malcriado, me has consentido.-le contesté coqueta acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Hm...ya lo veo.-sonreí restregando mi nariz con la suya y me volví a incorporar.

-Bueno, pues malcriada reconsentida, hoy tendrás suerte. Haremos algo, diferente.-pronunció acariciando mi brazo.

-¿Diferente?-repetí arqueando una ceja.

-Mmm…Vale-acepté.

Chillé cuando sentí como sus manos me levantaban del trasero y me apoyaba contra él y me cargaban en acto seguido sin previo aviso.

-Bien. Vamos a la cocina.-me dio una pequeña nalgada y volví a chillar. Se rió.

* * *

**Bueno XD a esperar al próximo capítulo ¿No? Reviews si os ha gustado, si no, o que os a parecido **

**BESOS**


	13. Tiempo al Tiempo

Chicas siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como dije en el último Review he estado enferma. En una semana entera no me he podido ni mover porque me sentía mareada y llegaba casi a los 40º de fiebre. Y luego, las clases que me perdí cobraron recompensa…no tenía ni un solo minuto para respirar y ¡dormía 3 horas solamente! Me era imposible poder escribir una palabra…ahora las cosas se han calmado y he podido recuperar el tiempo perdido. Bueno aquí un cap de 13 páginas y no se cuantas palabras XD Gracias por seguir leyendo

Disfrutad ;)

**13-Tiempo al Tiempo**

Cada dia...era único. Trataba de pasar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con él aunque no lo supiera. Este tiempo cada vez que necesitaba desplazarme, ya sea ir a la cocina, o a la sala o al baño, Edward tenía que llevarme a bolandas. No podía apoyar mi pie por nada del mundo, aparte que escocía a horrores. Los dias se fueron transformando en semanas poco a poco. Y en eso llegamos a 3...y a 4. Después de lo ocurrido en el paseo, Rose fue viniendo en cuanto se lo permitía el trabajo por unas pocas horas. Esas las aprovechaba para hablar con Edward, y mucho más para sentarnos un rato en la sala y conocerme. Al principio se mostraba fría, tanto como lo fue en el barco. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, parecía aceptarme. Y con eso volvía a ser poco a poco la Rose que yo conocí aquella vez.

Ahora estaba en la sala...ese sitio, que por este tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorito. Echada en el sofá descansando mi pie estirado mirando la televisión. Estaba con mi cabello recogido en un gancho por detrás, y mi nuevo pijama diario. Una camiseta de tirantes con rayas grises azuladas y blancas, con mi mini short blanco total, que me tapaba almenos toda la parte del muslo. Puede que al principio Edward se sintiese algo intimidado de mi parte al verme con eso puesto, pero con el tiempo se le hizo costumbre y ya no importó tanto. Sentí la puerta abrirse en ese momento, así que me incorporé un poco para mirar hacia atrás, y ver a mi Ed entrar.

En su rostro radiaba felicidad. Al levantar la vista, me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que cada vez me ponía peor en estado de locura.

-Hola cabeza cuadrada.-vino hacia mí y me dejo un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Hola pésimista.-respondí yo. Él rió.

-Eres tú la que se pasa todo el santo dia frente a la televisión. Cama, televisión. Cama y televisión.

-Tú me has malcriado, me has consentido.-le contesté coqueta acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Hm...ya lo veo.-sonreí restregando mi nariz con la suya y me volví a incorporar.

-Bueno, pues malcriada reconsentida, hoy tendrás suerte. Haremos algo, diferente.-pronunció acariciando mi brazo.

-¿Diferente?-repetí arqueando una ceja.

-Diferente.-afirmó. Fruncí el ceño y luego lo volví a mirar. Lo pensé y no veía nada malo por el momento.

-Mm...Vale-acepté. En eso él cogió las bolsas y me las puso en las manos. Chillé cuando sentí como sus manos me levantaban del trasero y me apoyaba contra él y me cargaban en acto seguido sin previo aiso.

-Bien. Vamos a la cocina.-me dió una pequeña nalgada y volvi a chillar. Se rió.

-Ehh-lo miré reprochandoselo en la mirada mientras me cruzaba de brazos sujetando las bolsas con mi brazo.

-Qué-me devolvió la mirada divertida.

-Nada.-suspiré negando cuando él volvió a reír. Fuimos y él me dejo sentada sobre la encimera. Se puso a sacarlo todo de las bolsas y a poner todo en su lugar. De vez en cuando sonreía con picardía lo que me estaba haciendo sospechar.

-¿Por que sonríes?-pregunté mordiendo mi labio, entrecerrando los ojos. Sonrió de costado intentando contener su risa.

-Por nada, ahora...-puso sus manos en la mesa.-¿Qué postre te gustaría probar de hacer golosa?

-Mm. Déjame pensar...¿Flan, galletas, pastel? No me decido.-me reí ante mi ocurrencia. Solo recibí una mirada cargada de ternura, con un dedo me tocó la nariz como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-Si.-respondí.

-¿Qué tal un pastel de chocolate?-inquirió. Una lucecita brilló en mi interior.

-Siempre tienes las mejores ideas-me apoyé contra su pecho. Él me acarició la cabeza.

-¿Así?-preguntó. Solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, y noté como me separaba delicadamente suspirando.-Últimamente estas demasiado perezosa señorita Bella. -lo miré juguetona.-Pero ya me encargaré yo de quitar ese aburrimiento.-no supe distinguir el último tono de sus palabras...y sin previo aviso...me atacó...

-AAHHHHH-lancé un grito y de la nada comencé a reírme como una loca, sentía como sus dedos se entretenían en mi cuello y mi vientre a jugar sin piedad.

-Esto te vendrá bien para despertarte-se reía hasta de sus propias palabras continuando su labor, yo me removía de un lado a otro riendome a carcajadas intentando quitar sus manos pero me era imposible.

-Para, para...Edward por favooorrrrr..-sentía que iba a ahogarme, me faltaba la respiración.

-¿Prometes no estar con tanta pereza?-me estaba sometiendo a un ritual de cosquillas sin fin...esto era mi muerte.-Responde Isabella.-como quería que respondiese si no paraba de reír. Podía notar como mis ojos empezaban a retener lágrimas de lo que me estaba haciendo. Busqué sus ojos y le supliqué con la mirada que parase. Pero no lo hizo.

-...M..mmi..p...pie...-dije entrecortadamente. Era una buena excusa.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya por eso-siguió matándome de cosquillas hasta que empezó con más...dios...iba a morir...juraba que iba a morir como no parase.

-EDWARD-chillé ya bastante alterada con todo eso. Era demasiada risa y sentí como mis lágrimas empezaron a resvalarse por mis mejillas. Entonces paró.

-¿Lo prometes?-asentí con desgana zafandome de su agarre.

Mi respiración estaba al máximo de agitada y no podía parar...empecé a toser intentando incorporarme, tan solo en sentarme bien Edward ya estaba parado a mi delante ofreciéndome un vaso de agua que se hallaba en sus manos. Lo cogí a velocidad del rayo y me lo bebí. Pero por tanta insistencia me atoré. Y tosí más de la cuenta.

-Despacio.-me regañó. Yo lo aparté de mí y me arrastré unos pasos más lejos en la encimera.

-Es tu culpa...-le contesté antes de volver a beber más agua.

-Para la próxima ya lo sabes.-me guiñó un ojo con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida.

-Idiota.-la palabra fluyó de entre mis labios de la nada.

Edward dejó de sonreír al instante para dar paso, a un enfado terrible que invadió en su mirada.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo con tono amenazante. Yo me estremecí ante sus palabras y me quedé sin habla.

-Ee..esto..yo..yo...-vino corriendo hacia mí y me volvió a cargar. Lancé un grito cuando me di cuenta que mi cabeza se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suelo. Me removí en sus brazos.

-SÚBEME-grité y no paraba de chillar para que me soltara, el solo se reía como si viera una rabieta.

-A las niñas mimadas hay que castigarlas.

-¡Y A ESTO LE LLAMAS CASTIGO!-me señalé boca abajo y rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, podemos quedarnos así todo el dia.-lo miré con terror y el se rió.

-Por favor Edward...-le dirigí una mirada llena de suplica y moví mi labio inferior como si fuera a llorar. Inmediatamente suspiró y me volvió a subir a la encimera. De la nada comencé a sonreír y solté unas risitas. Negó con la cabeza.

-Que haré contigo...-sonreí.

-¿Necesitas otra yo?-inquirí alzando una ceja.

-No, contigo tengo más que suficiente.

-A ver...ten.-me tendió el recipiente con la yema del huevo.-bátelo y cuando este me avisas para mezclarlo con la harina, que voy a preparar ahora.

Empecé a batir tal y como me enseñó Rosmeri una vez...momentos y recuerdos me volvieron a la mente, eso hizo que se me callera la batidora, y volviera al presente, este perfecto presente.

-Oh.-formulé.-Lo siento-le dije a Edward cuando se percató de ello y fue a recogerlo.

-No pasa nada, anda ten y sigue-me sonrió y me lo tendió. Se fue otra vez a mi lado a continuar jugando con la harina...o yo que se lo que hacía. Yo seguí con mi labor de batir, hasta que creí acabar.

-Creo que esto ya esta.

-Bien, entonces con mucho cuidado...-cogió su balde y lo puso a la altura de mis pierna-vierte el huevo en el medio de la harina.-examiné el balde y vi que había hecho un pequeño agujero al medio, fuera lo que fuera hice lo que me dijo, y acabo por colarse todo el líquido allí.-Perfecto, ahora.-no acabó de decir la frase porque en eso sonó algo como...su móvil.-Espérame aquí no tardo.-me tendió el molde a mis piernas para que pudiera asegurarme bien de él. Eso me volvió a dar a recuperar el tiempo perdido para pensar de antes...que había sido de mi vida pasada. ¿Podía seguir con Edward para el resto de mi vida como estas cuatro semanas? ¿Así sin más? Aunque si me detenía a pensarlo, mi relación con Edward se había vuelto mucho más...¿melosa? si algo así. Pero todo se perdería, mi vida pasada llevada hasta ahora, aparte yo no podía vivir de mantenida algún dia tendría que buscar trabajo y lo demás pero lo más importante...yo todavía era menor de edad. Por favor dios, vida, reino, destino ¡algo! Dame una señal de lo que debo hacer.

-Ya estoy aquí.-oí la voz de Edward dirigiéndose hacia mí.-Era a-me volteé hacia él y sin querer me lleve la mini batidora conmigo y se la arrojé por toda la camiseta, llena de huevo.

-L...lo siento.-tartamudeé.-N..no era mi intención ense.-me arrebató la batidora de las manos y en medio instante sentí todo el líquido de la yema fría sobre mi cara, cuello, y bajaba entremedio de mis pechos encima de la camiseta. Causando que mis pezones se erizaran y se viesen más visibles traspasando la tela por el frío.

Cerré los ojos nada más sentir el contacto...pero sabía que esto no se quedaría así. Cogí la harina, no del recipiente sino de la bolsa donde venía y se la lancé a la cara.

Había quedado todo embarrado de blanco, parecía un payaso. Me reí de su aspecto en solo ver el resultado y cuando abrió los ojos todavía conservaba las pestañas blancas. Se intentó sacar toda la harina de la cara con las manos pero aún así le quedaba rastro.

-Ohh Bella,no sabes donde te has metido ni con QUIÉN.-Todo el bote de mermelada cayó sobre mí. Estiré el brazo para coger el rollo de papel de cocina y sacarme lo máximo que podía con eso. Edward se reía delante de mí. Vi que todavía me quedaba restos de mermelada por el cuello, con el dedo cogí un poco y se lo hunté en la nariz. Él repitió mi acción pero en este caso pasó su dedo embarrado de harina por mi cuello y lo lamió. Eso me desconcertó, y antes de poder volver a siquiera moverme me tiró contra él y me besó de la nada con absoluta fiereza.

Su lengua se enredó con la mía necesitada de explorar mi boca mientras yo succioné nuestros labios. Esa mezcla daba un interesante sabor entre la harina y mi mermelada, pero conjunto el sabor a fresas de ella daba un elixir excitante y neutral. Sus manos se abalanzaron sobre mí comenzando a delinear y amoldar mi cuerpo con ellas, desde mi espalda dibujando círculos imaginarios através de la fina dela de la camiseta, hasta llegar a mis muslos, los tomó con fuerza aprentándome más a él. Las mías se enredaban en su cabello cobrizo, y cuando sus manos se perdieron por mi espalda baja, gemí tirándo de él mientras mordía su labio inferior. Sentí como crecía algo debajo de mi vientre e iba golpeando en mi centro, chillé y abrí más las piernas queriendo crear más fricción. Noté como un ligero calor me humedecía, sentía corrientes suaves y llenas placer recorriéndome, y generaban más placer en mí cuando se detenían en sus manos que jugaban con mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios seguían en su danza urgente sin despegarse, besándose con fevor. Su lengua mojada mezclándose con mi sabor, cada vez sentía que cierta parte de mí seguía humedecíendose, cada vez más. Sus manos siguieron masajeando un poco más, hasta que una arremango un poco la basta de mi camiseta, y fue subiéndola lentamente hasta sacármela por completo. Recién cuando me la quitó fui consciente de que no traía puesto el sujetador, lo que causó mi sonrojo y sus ojos fijos en mis pechos, volvió a besarme, a su manera y mis pezones ya endurecidos rozaron su pecho, jadeé contra el tacto, sin poderlo evitar, él se desvió de mis labios a mi cuello y empezó a lamer su extensión.

aaahhh EDWARD-gemí en cuanto sentí su húmeda lengua trazar de mi cuello a mi clávicula, conduciendo sus manos a mi cintura directamente a mis glúteos mientras su lengua seguía su ruta hacia mis pechos.

Grité cuando se atrevió a morderlos, volvió a irse de mi cuello a mi clavícula, estaba segura que ya no quedaban manchas de mermelada, dando una leve lamida siguiendo el camino. Decidí embarcarme hacia el siguiente paso, y esta vez fui yo la que intentó quitarle la ropa de encima. Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, fue más rápido que yo y en un momento ya no tenía la camisa. Siguió con sus labios…en busca de mis pechos.

Lancé un fuerte grito al sentir como se llevaba mi pecho izquierdo entero a la boca, y le daba lamidas en círculos, mientras que a mi pezón lo succionaba.

-Eres tan dulce...mmm, esto esta mal...-murmuró dejando que su aliento rozase mi piel. Esto era una tortura, lo único que podía hacer era removerle el pelo para calmar mi tensión acomulada. Y con chillidos que no podía evitar al invadirme de esta forma.

-N...no pares.-le rogué.

-¿No?-susurró divertido. Con su otra mano se puso en busca de mi otro pecho, y lo acariciaba dándole suaves apretones a mi pezón derecho casuándo que chillase como una loca desquiciada. Era el placer más absoluto que estaba sintiendo en toda mi vida. Jamás sabía que mi propio cuerpo por esas partes podía proporcionarse tanto extásis a si mismo.

-NO-chillé muerta déjandome llevar por las sensaciones. Creía que ya no podía más, hasta que sentí como sus labios volvían a separarse de mi cuerpo, pero sus manos sigueron bajando, hasta el borde de mi short, me lo fue bajando suavemente junto con mi ropa interior, ahora si estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso. Un hombre me iba a ver desnuda…y lo peor sería, ¿tendría mi primera vez aquí? Todos esos pensamientos se me esfumaron de un solo asalte, cuando mis ropas reposaban tiradas en el suelo. Ahora me encontraba expuesta a su vista, totalemente desnuda, de arriba abajo. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a mirarme, lo que me provocaba mucha vergüenza, lo agarré del cuello y lo atrage a mí, sujetando mis piernas con su cintura ayudándolo a facilitar su tarea de explorarme… Sentí que me agarraba y velozmente me estampó contra la encimera de manera que quedase tumbada, cuando él intentaba sacarse los pantalones…y pasó lo inesperado. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Mierda, es Rosalie.- formuló con la voz ronca y furiosa.

Inmediatamente me tensé, y solo aparté la mirada. Intenté separarme de él levemente, y al darse cuenta de mis intenciones me ayudó a pararme y al segundo me tendió la ropa que reposaba en sus manos.

Giré la cabeza cuando él empezó con volverse a poner bien el bóxer y yo cubrí mi desnudez con las ropas que me dio, al menos por delante.

-Vamos te tengo que llevar hasta el cuarto.

Me arregló entre sus brazos y rápidamente cruzó la sala como un loco hasta el dormitorio.

-Edward, ya puedo coger mi ropa yo sola, ves a atender a tu hermana.-farfullé apoyándome de mi pie izquierdo, y caminando a la pata coja hasta el armario.

-No, de ninguna de las maneras Bella te harás daño.-Replicó.

-¡Que no! Ve a abrirle a tu hermana fin de la discusión.-agradecí ver como agachaba su cabeza y aceptaba a regañadientes.-Al menos llámame en cuanto hayas acabado.-y se marchó. Por suerte, pude arreglármelas sola sin ningún problema.

Elegí una blusa azul elástica que se ajustaba al cuerpo, era solo de un hombro, con un adorno sobresaliente de pocas capitas de mas en la parte que lo encubría. Un tejano color negro, con unas sandalias de tacón a juego, sin maquillar porque me molestaba un poco y mi coleta que volví a hacer por si se hubiera esto, estropeado un poco, cuando ya estaba lista, en vez de llamar a Edward, decidí salir yo misma por la puerta, sin tocar el suelo con mi pie derecho, fui cogeando hacia la sala. Como imaginé, al entrar, dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí.

-¿Que te he dicho Bella?-exclamó un serio Edward.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, me he convertido en una paralítica estos dias. Quiero volver a recuperarme.-le dirigí una mirada de suplica junto con una sonrisa para indicarle que estaba bien, que me dejara, y pudo apartarse para poder encontrar a Rosalie por fin.

-Hola Rosalie.-la saludé con una sonrisa y ella me respondió del mismo modo.

-Igual Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya mejor?-arqueó una ceja y asentí.

-Algo si, creo que en unos días volveré a intentar apoyar el pie.-levantó el mentón y lo volvió a agachar.

-Y…¿Qué tal vosotros dos?-inquirió esta vez agregando a Edward a la conversación. Iba a responder pero se me adelantó.

-Bien, estábamos haciendo un pastel justo cuando has llegado.-Ella abrió sus deslumbrantes ojos azules y se encogió en su asiento.

-Oh no, Edward mejor no interrumpo más, de ese caso debería irme…-

-No, no Rose quédate tranquila, solo está para poner la massa en el otro bol y ponerla en el horno, ya esta, puede esperar.

-Si no tarda nada como tu dices, entonces ves allí y hazlo de una vez, anda antes de que se pueda estropear yo me quedo aquí con Bella no te preocupes.-Pareció dudar, pero recapacitó un poco en cuanto se posó sobre mí, y asentí indicándole que todo estaba bien. Se paró y me dejó a solas con Rosalie en el sofá. Al percatarse de eso Rose se dirigió a mí.

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado solas…-murmuró jugando con su mano. Asentí frunciendo los labios y agachando la vista.

-¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con mi hermano?-su pregunta me desconcertó. Pero mi piel se fue calentando ante sus palabras y me sentí invadida de puro calor, tenía todo el santo cuerpo invadiéndome de llamas rojas que se me mostrarían en el rostro.

-¿Q..qué? N…nosotros…no…

-Vi a mi hermano en cuanto abrió la puerta, tenía los labios hinchados y olía a ti Bella. Aromas mezclados, y cuando pregunté por ti él me dijo que te estabas cambiando en la habitación. ¿ A qué definición dirías que concluye todo esto?-Me sentí incapacitada de mirarla a los ojos. Pero tampoco supe explicarle el modo de decirle lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿Se le podría llamar sexo a lo que tuvimos Edward y yo? ¿O aún faltaba una parte más para que se le pudiera llamar así? Miles de dudas y preguntas me llenaron la cabeza intentando encontrar una respuesta breve a todo eso.

-Bella.-la voz de Rosalie me distrajo de mis pensamientos/me sacó de mis cabilaciones.-¿No importa vale? Es normal…mira, yo soy muy observadora, me dijo en cada detalle y se analizarlo completamente en poco tiempo. Yo he te he ido observando a ti, desde que supe que eras una extraña de la que mi hermano metió en su casa sin sabere absolutamente nada.-Seguía sin confianza de mirarle a la cara, y eso me causó aún más temor para hacerlo.-Pero me he fijado en que tu actitud es tal y como indica tu apariencia, eres…simple Bella. Eres inocente y más independiente de lo que creía eso sí, pero a pesar de todo buena persona. No tienes nada malo ni en tu carácter ni en ti misma. Eres noble, pura y sincera, por decir que algunos defectos si pero…buena para mi hermano, te apruebo.-eso si me cambió todos los puntos de vista que hasta el momento tenía de la propia Rosalie.

-Quieres decir…-asintió antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

-Si Bella, te acepto como en el principio, para mí puedes ser la mejor novia de mi hermano desde ya.-la llenó en un abrazo de efusividad inesperado.-Te lo permito por fin, solo…cuídamelo bien ¿vale?

Aunque yo no encontraba respuesta lógica. ¿Realmente llegaría a ser algo de Edward? Contando lo fácil que había ocurrido aquello en la cocina…si en unos días seguíamos igual de cariñosos el uno con el otro y seguíamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo mi virginidad no duraría mucho más. Se convertiría como mínimo en su amante. Pero ya que no tenía novia esperaba ser algún día su novia formal…

-YA ESTÁ.-nos disparó la voz de Edward corriendo otra vez a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Bien y como está?

-Recién lo acabo de poner a hacer así que habrá que esperar sus minutos…tres cuartos de hora quizás.

Nos evaluó a ambas con la mirada, intentando encontrar algún punto de temor o de amenazas entre nosotras, la voz de Rose nos sobresaltó.

-Whuo, ¡pero fíjate lo tarde que es ya! Tengo que ir a recoger a la princesa.-se paró a toda prisa y se abrazó a su hermano.

-Adiós cuídate Edward vuelvo otro día-Se despidió igual conmigo.-Adiós Bella

30 minutos después…

-Esto ya está.-murmuró.-Lo voy a sacar ya.-retiró el palillo, y con los guantes puestos llevó el Vitro encima de la encimera.

-¿Ya se puede comer?-Edward me miró como si tuviera cuatro ojos.

-Todavía no Bella, me falta ponerle el chocolate y…la mermelada.-tragó al decir lo último. Yo lo imité pero poniéndome roja como un tomate, era imposible no recordar lo que pasó en este sitio hace tan solo un rato…-Creo que mejor lo acabe yo.-sugirió.-Tú…ve a descansar.

Eso causó que me alterase un poco. ¿Ahora ya no podía colaborar en nada?

-¿Y por qué yo no?-Mi voz sonaba rota en camino para llorar.

-Bella…será lo mejor.-murmuró.

-¿Es tan malo lo que pasó en la mañana? ¿Te arrepientes?-Yo por supuesto no lo hacía, sentía algo por él. Me estaba a empezando a dar cuenta, y si se arrepentía…ya podía notar el dolor que me golpeaba el pecho de tan solo imaginármelo.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar eso.-me ignoró y siguió con su labor. Pero ya estaba en mi límite. Necesitaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Haber…Que soy yo.-me paré con seriedad aunque sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por huir en mis ojos. Él se giró y pareció confuso.-Que soy yo Edward, que pinto yo aquí, en tu vida, en tu casa ¡en todo! ¿¡Qué soy yo!?

-Una…amiga.-contestó dudando y tenso.

-¿Así? Entonces no soy una amiga normal, ya que los amigos normales no están a punto de tener sexo en la encimera. ¿Una amiga con derecho a roce quizás? –chillé de histeria.

-Bella quiero que entiendas que esto no volverá a pasar, ha sido un descuido de verdad lo siento, perdón si has visto las cosas de otro modo.-mi cara se descompuso de horror ante su confesión. Se me formó un nudo por dentro del cual hacía que me doliese hasta tragar.

-De verdad que no te entiendo…estas cuatro semanas has estado tan diferente conmigo, y cuando me besas o después de este caso al igual que la primera vez te noto distante, hasta un punto del cual no reconozco de ti.-esperaba que mis palabras le provocasen efecto alguno, pero al contrario de eso me ignoró como la lluvia.

Sin nada más a decir me encaminé hacia la sala, y me escondí en el sofá hecho un ovillo. Nunca me había sentido tan querida por alguien como ahora, había podido sentir eso. Amor entre nosotros. Algún tipo de amor, aunque sea fraternal o amigable había. Lo raro es que Edward se comportase de este modo luego que pasase algo más entre nosotros. Él fue el que comenzó el beso…Porqué…explicaciones sin encontrar todavía.

…

Oí un ruido de algo que sonaba cerca de mí, por el sonido parecía ser una cadena o algo por el estilo. Apreté los ojos, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. Me había dormido. Lentamente me fui incorporando, hasta encontrarme con un Edward de rostro culpable.

-Siento haberte despertado no…fue mi intención.-asentí con la cabeza indicándole que parase de hablar. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir acostumbrándome a la luz. Miré que en sus manos tenía el pequeño bolso de Rosalie, la tira de adornitos es la que había oído al despertarme.

-Es…Rosalie se ha dejado el bolso y creo que se lo tengo que ir a llevar.-dijo una vez que se percató que seguía la mirada al bolso.

-Own, no importa, ves yo ya te espero.-agaché mi cabeza y empecé a jugar con mis manos, desvié mi vista en el momento que Edward sostuvo un mini pastelito junto al bolso.

-Eh….al final decidí, hacer algo más con el pastel.-sonrió.- ¿Quieres tu uno?-asentí con la cabeza y él me tendió uno a mí. Rápidamente mordí un pedazo y casi gimo por el dulzor que tenía. Crujiente chocolate por fuera mezclado con el aún templado de adentro del pastelito cuando lo saboreabas.

-Esta buenísimo…-alabé.-Creía que iba a terminar hecho un desastre.-Edward rió.

-Pues ya ves que no.-dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa y siguió.-Si quieres más ahí los tienes ahora vuelvo no tardo-frunció los labios y se marchó por la puerta con el pastelito y el bolso. Arqueé una ceja.

-Es que quiero que Rosalie pruebe uno de estos.-levantó el pastel señalándolo, y cerró.

Seguí un rato observando desde el sillón hasta la ventana el paisaje pensando en que no salía desde ayer, y eso recorriendo solo la vuelta a la manzana ya que Edward me llevaba en brazos y ya hacíamos bastante el ridículo de aquí hasta el parque. Pedí unas muletas pero no quiso dármelas. Mañana le diría que volviésemos a salir, tan solo un día encerrada ya me aburría completamente.

Encendí la televisión y estuve un rato entretenida mirando una película, se titulaba la Chica del Servicio y realmente me gustó…aunque quedé intrigada ya que al parecer tenía otra parte más. Al acabar ya me sentía de vuelta cansada, miré el reloj que indicaba las siete de la tarde. Era hora de que Edward fuese llegando. Por último decidí cambiar de canal para que así me fuese quedando dormida, pero eso fue la peor elección que pude hacer.

-Emitimos las últimas noticias. El informe explica que desde hace cuatro semanas o casi un mes, desapareció la hija del presidente Charlie Swan. La referencia según los propios guardias y el propio Sr. Swan es que ella y su hermana Alice Chelsea Swan intentaban huir de su casa. La pequeña la pudieron atrapar pero la mayor, Isabella Marie Swan fue la que está declarada como desaparecida. Y nadie ha sabido ningún dato de ella. Seguimos con los siguientes informes.-las manos me temblaban, y mis ojos no podían moverse de la pantalla. Mi foto había salido por las noticias…la mía y la de…Charlie…ahora todo el que hubiese visto las noticias sabría quién soy, me buscarían. Asustada apreté el botón de apagado, y seguía temblando con ahora todo el cuerpo. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y empecé a tiritar y balancearme hacia atrás y delante. Qué sería de mí…que sería de mí…

-ISABELLA-oí su grito desgarrador y a continuación como lanzó la puerta tan fuerte que hasta tembló media pared. Mis ojos todavía mostraban lo asustada que estaba, y más aún al evaluar su reacción. Los suyos solo destellaban furia, dolor, y mucho que mucho rencor. Dio grandes zancadas dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba.

-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO ISABELLA SWAN?! –tiró el montón de papeles encima de la mesita del centro a mi frente. Era un periódico, y en la portada…aparecía…como no…yo misma. Sentí como comenzaban a salir lágrimas desbordadas de mis ojos y solo seguía balanceándome, calmando mis nervios y sollozando. Lo que menos me esperé de él, era que me agarrase a la fuerza del brazo y me parase.

-¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE PORQUE ME HAS MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! ERES LA HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS TE HAS VENIDO A METER A MI CASA Y A MI VIDA?! ¡DÍMELO BELLA!-me sacudió con fuerza violenta mientras yo seguía esta vez llorando con más intensidad.

-Yo…lo siento.-por fin logré formular entre el llanto tan potente que tenía.

-ESO NO ME BASTA. SI TE DESCUBREN AQUÍ ME METEN A LA CÁRCEL ISABELLA.-me cogió el rostro entre sus dos manos obligando a que lo viese a los ojos.-ME-ME-TEN-A-LA-CÁR-CEL.-gritó sacudiéndome en la última sílaba. Me soltó y se limpió el rostro con las manos.

-Y eso no es lo peor… ¡ERES UNA MENOR! ¡UNA INSIGNIFICANTE NIÑA DE LA QUE HE ESTADO A PUNTO DE ABUSAR ESTA MAÑANA!-esas palabras se clavaron en mí como estaca en el corazón.-Deseaba a una mujer…de cuerpo formado y que había sentado cabeza…pero no...¡AHORA ME ENTERO QUE HABÍA DESEADO A UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!-eso acabó por hartarme.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-chillé dejándolo sorprendido-YA ESTA BIEN EDWARD. Esta bien que todavía no haya llegado a los dieciocho años pero eso no me convierte en una niñita ¿Sabes? Lo acabas de decir. En todo este tiempo no me has visto como una niña hasta hoy. Y de no haber sido por Rosalie…ahora mismo podría decirse que hemos tenido algo. Si es que no se le puede llamar así todavía, con lo que me has hecho ¿No?

- Bella eres una menor-eché una risa irónica.

-Hace unas horas estabas a punto de tener sexo conmigo ¡No soy una bebé! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Deseabas a una mujer no a una niña. Se quedó clavado en su sitio evaluándome. Como si no supiera que más decir.

Pero de vuelta de mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de inoportunas lágrimas. Que iba a hacer ahora…el tenía razón…¿Iba a dejar que arruinasen su vida si me encontraban aquí con él? Por supuesto que no…antes de ahora, jamás me había tratado mal. Todo lo contrairo. No se lo merecía. Así que di tres zancadas lejos de él y corrí hasta la puerta.

-BELLA-antes de que lograse detenerme ya estaba escaleras abajo. Lloré más fuerte cuando me di cuenta del dolor que me estaba causando en el pie hacer todo este esfuerzo. No había caminado durante este tiempo, y de la nada ya estaba corriendo, sin saber si duraba la fractura todavía.

_Dentro de unos días podía empezar a caminar…dentro de unos días. ¡Y era caminar no correr!_

A la salida me desprecipité un poco, y fui arrastrando el pie mientras con el otro daba zancadas hacia los alrededores.

De la nada, comenzó a llover. Como la primera vez…esto significaba que había hecho bien en el adiós definitivo. De vuelta noté como la presencia de las lágrimas no faltaban, lo bueno es que no se verían visibles con la lluvia. Caminé a largo trazo, cogeando, pero fui agarrando otra vez el paso. A pesar de haber estado un buen rato así, seguía conociendo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Edward. Había insistido tanto en salir, aunque estuviese con el pie de tal forma que no tubo otra opción que hacer largas caminatas. Me reí en mi fuero interno. Lo echaría de menos…

Encontré una banca, a las entradas del parque. Me senté a reposar un poco, a pesar de que no servía de nadad porque la lluvia me haría agarrar un buen resfriado. Edward no me habría dejado… Cerré los ojos intentando olvidarme de su imagen, de de su rostro, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de sus manos recorriendome el cuerpo y causándome el placer más absoluto que había sentido nunca. Suspiré agobiada por todo esto. ¿Sería posible olvidarlo?

Giré la vista intentando desechar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Y mis ojos no se podían creer lo que veían. ¿EDWARD?

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, viendo a una pareja que avanzaba por la lluvia corriendo sin paragüas, la chica más o menos parecida a mí reía, iba bien tapada y con unas gafas y un gorro. El hombre también con el pelo tapado y gafas negras. Pero sabía distinguir bien ese rostro…ERA EDWARD LO SABÍA.

De la nada cogió a la mujer de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, un beso voraz del cual no tenía pinta de acabar…me estaba engañando…el tenía una…¿novia? ¿Por qué Rose no me lo dijo? ¿O peor…Porque él no me lo dijo? Sentí ganas de arrancarme el corazón…de morir de una vez por todas.

Huí de allí y me dirigi a la casa de Edward. Él no podía hacerme esto…seguro me habría confundido. ¿Qué haría él allí si hace un rato estaba conmigo en la casa? No podía ser pura coincidencia. A mi paso…lento para no hacerme daño, llegué al departamento. No me tomé la molestia de subir las escaleras, harían mucho daño, subí por el ascensor, hasta que lo vi. Parado en la puerta dándole dos besos en la mejilla a esa misma mujer…podía perfectamente distinguir sus ropas. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mía. De seguro ahora solo sentía odio por él. Alguien más que me había hecho daño. Él se mostró con rostro culpable y la mujer de cabellos castaños siguió su mirada, al encontrarse conmigo sin decir nada más se llenó de pánico y entró a la casa.

-Bella…

-No quiero escucharte.-escupí las palabras con rabia interna.

-Bella pasa ahora mismo a casa mira como estás.

-HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE EDWARD. DÉJAME. NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS EN MI VIDA. NUNCA MÁS.-sin decir nada más cogí el ascensor de mi lado y marqué rápidamente el número de la planta baja.

-BELLA-su figura apareció pero las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Aún todavía me quedaba el temor de que pudiera bajar como un loco por las escaleras…por suerte al acabar de pensar las puertas se abrieron, y tube que correr soportando el dolor de nuevo, esta vez, uno más fuerte que el de antes. Porque el que tenía encima ya no era nada físico. Ya nunca más vería a Edward Cullen.

Posiblemente me odiéis XD sorry pero algo de drama tenía que haber. El próximo capi al menos estará Alice. Pero recordad una cosa…luego de la tormenta viene la calma. También nuestro querido Edward ha tenido parte de la culpa, se siente. Jejje no dejéis los Review y ahora intentaré actualizar la próxima semana como siempre lo prometo

BESOS


	14. La Vuelta

**A todos...mil lo sientos. Me han ocurrido miles de cosas...algo como que se me ha roto el ordenador, he estado de viaje por la muerte de mi tío, he acabado un poquito liada en cuanto a los exámenes, he tenido varias crisis de asma y he ido seguidamente al hospital...y esas siguen sin ser razones suficientes por haber tardado tanto. U_u Se que no me merezco mucho, pero para quién aún quiera seguirme leyendo pues aquí tengo un capi. :3 Gracias**

**(Ah y una cosa más, intentaré conseguirme una betta pronto para las faltas de ortografía :$ Os quiero)**

**14-La Vuelta **

Me fui cojeando, agarrándome a las paredes cuanto podía…yendo sin rumbo fijo junto con lágrimas derramando fuertemente por mis mejillas.

Tal vez Alice por más inocente que fuera tuviera razón, y el mundo solamente era un terreno donde habitaban peligros, miedos y dolor. Mucho dolor.

Por suerte a mi paso tan lento aseguré no apoyar más mi pie, ya lo había sobrepuesto demasiado por hoy.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestionó una voz. Me giré y por la poca lluvia que había ya, solo distinguí a un cuerpo algo más bajo que yo, pero por la voz supe que no se trataba de una joven.

-Si señora.-respondí no muy convencida. La anciana se acercó más a mí y pude al menos verla, con su cabello entre gris y blanco, la cara suave pero algo demacrada junto con sus gafas azules que le hacía juego con sus ojos. Sus ropas eran holgadas y levantaba un paraguas que la tapaba de la lluvia.

-Me parecía que andabas coja… ¿habrá sido mi imaginación o mi mala vista tal vez?-dijo con su voz temblorosa.

-No-negué.-Si no que me he hecho un poco de daño en el tobillo y…pero no es nada enserio.-mentí sonriéndole. Al parecer mi mentira no valió la pena ya que renegó como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si ya, anda ten.-en eso se recargó sobre el paraguas y de su brazo sacó dos muletas que no visualicé antes.-Por esta noche yo seré tu hada madrina.-rió-anda cógelas las necesitas-exclamó con voz alegre.

-¿Y usted?-cuestioné gratamente.

-Las iba a devolver a la farmacia para quien las necesitase, a mi ya me cumplió con la durada en que se me curaba la fractura de la rodilla.-me sonrió.-Ahora tu les darás mayor utilidad.

-Gracias-respondí sintiéndolo con el alma. No sabía que decir, aquella señora me llegó como ángel caído del cielo.

-No hay de que niña, y ahora será mejor que te apañes en llegar a casa si no quieres mojarte más.-rió a carcajadas.-Buena suerte.-siguió su paso hacia detrás de mí y yo me quedé parada.

"_Y ahora será mejor que te apañes en llegar a casa si no quieres mojarte más"_

¿A casa?-Mi mente se puso a pensar en ello fluyendo las palabras con eco repetidas veces. Visualicé mi entorno y caí en que lo que minutos atrás era poca lluvia se había convertido en llovizna, apenas mojaba pero yo ya estaba empapada para ese entonces. Miré las muletas de la anciana en mis manos; no tenía a donde ir, no podía volver…Alice, búsqueda… ¿Era lo mejor regresar? Al menos sé, que si Charlie me buscó luego de que cuatro semanas pasaran, sería por algo.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, agarré las muletas y me las coloqué una a una a ambos lados de los brazos. Y así comencé a avanzar hacia adelante, tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de haber tomado esta decisión, seguramente…

El barrio y las calles estaban bien desiertas, pocas personas caminaban ya a estas horas de la mañana. Solamente gente que recién ingresaba al pueblo o pocos taxis o coches patrulla. Al menos la cuidad de Forks por ser tan pequeña pudiera ser segura.

Descubrí algo a medida que ponía los palos al frente, avanzaba mi pie derecho y saltaba con el izquierdo, y era que con este tipo de muletas no solo ibas más lenta que de costumbre sino que también se te hacia un agobio terrible en los brazos y las manos.

El camino de vuelta a casa no fue difícil de recordar, yo misma tracé y memoricé la ruta al venir por primera vez, y como ahora todo por la lluvia estaba despejado resultaba casi igual así que no fue mucha molestia. Caminé durante lo que yo creo horas…no tantas pero al fin llegué a mi meta. Entre el sedoso bosque y lo alto de la ciudad, rodeado se encontraba lo que era llamado mi casa. Había vuelto.

De pronto volví a recordarme dentro de la estancia, caminando por la hierba verde silvestre junto al pequeño estanque artificial de color agua marina a los pocos años de vida, escabulléndome en cuanto podía de estar dentro. Encerrada entre las blancas paredes de mármol sin tan solo mirar una vez hacia fuera…sin pisar un pie afuera de casa desde hace tantos años. Ese era el duro destino que esperaba, y ya no existía la vuelta atrás.

Fijé mi vista hacia abajo examinándome con las muletas puestas.

"¿Si de algo sirve el reposo que te di estas cuatro semanas entonces no te pasará nada por un mínimo esfuerzo que hagas no?"-murmuré yo misma a mi pie. Me quité las muletas con delicadeza sujetándome a la pared para no caerme, y una vez las tuve en la mano, di unos pasos atrás saltando a la pata coja y las tiré sobre la pared para que cayesen dentro.

Por buena suerte una logró entrar, la otra la vi a tiempo antes de moverme un milímetro para que no cayese sobre mí. Cuando la tuve caída frente a mis ojos solté un respiro de alivio. Que poco ha faltado.

La cogí nuevamente y la tiré, esta vez, hubo un pequeño prepotente al quedarse sujetada al medio de la alta muralla, por suerte se desestabilizó y desapareció hacia atrás.

"Ahora es tu turno"-le hablé a mi pie una vez más antes de subirlo a la gran puerta cerrada. AYYYY-no pude reprimir un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir otra vez el gran pinchazón en mi tobillo, pero debía aguantar y ser fuerte. Subí mis manos hacia más arriba y a la hora de subir mi pie izquierdo cerré los ojos, luego el derecho no fue tan difícil; Así hasta estar a la altura de lo alto de la murallita a mi lado, trepé hacia el otro lado hasta agarrarme de la dura piedra, y con mucho miedo subí mi pierna, moví mi pie hacia el otro lado y noté como se descolgaba. Rápidamente me agarré a la reja antes de que me desplomara hacia abajo. Mi torpeza jamás dejaría de ser la misma.

Volví a intentarlo y esta vez me cogí fuertemente a la muralla, y me senté sobre el filo. Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo…ya estaba casi dentro. Entonces fijé mi vista en el árbol que quedaba en la otra punta.

"Bien, ahora ve arrastrando tu trasero y tus manos hacia el árbol listilla." Miré hacia abajo donde estaban mis muletas, igual tendría que saltar un montón para llegar hasta aquí nuevamente.-lloré internamente.

Decidí ir arrastrándome sentada hasta el árbol, una vez allí me enfilé y como sabía, baje de las ramas hasta el tronco, donde poco a poco fui avanzando hasta caer en el suelo. No había ningún guardia, eso me dio ventaja.

Salté otra vez hacia la otra punta para recoger mis muletas, la verdad es que tenía mucho aguante pero y aún así me paraba para tomar aire. Tuve que ir a la pata coja hasta que por fin, llegué a mi destino.

En cuanto sentí mis muletas en la palma de mi mano, una fuerte agarrafa emocional me subió a través del cuerpo, por fin volvía a poder avanzar sin tanto dolor…

Y así lo hice, una vez las tenía conmigo debía ingeniármelas para ingresar dentro de casa, ya mañana vería como le explicaba esto a Charlie.

Justo parada en las paredes de la gran casa busqué la ventana de Alice. No resultó nada difícil dado a que reconocía sus ventanas, con las cortinas blancas junto con pequeños detalles lilas donde incrustaron pequeños diamantes, Alice escogió expresamente ese diseño para que hiciese juego con su dormitorio.

Cogí unas piedras que había escondidas entremedio del césped y las grandes plantas, y cuando tuve unas cinco del mismo tamaño, busqué la ventana de Erica desde afuera. Al localizarla, alcancé una de las grandes masas de roca que tenía sujetas en mis brazos y la lancé contra la ventana. Pero como para ser la primera vez…mi puntería falló, y le dio a la pared, cayendo en redondo hasta el suelo.

Maldije internamente sin perder los nervios…la primera es la primera. Cogí otra, y esta vez fijé el punto, dos veces para luego lanzarla. La piedra, dio un choque contra el cristal. Levanté i codo y formé un puño con la mano en señal de victoria. Esperé unos segundos pero no se asomaba nadie. Volví a marcar mi objetivo y tiré, el frágil vidrio, al recibir el golpe de la piedra impactó y tembló la ventana entera. Por poco rompo el cristal. Fruncí los labios en señal de perdón, y volvi a tirar…esperando a Alice.

En eso la ventana se abrió, y la piedra justo entró.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! AU.-gritó una voz procedente desde adentro. Supe en ese entonces que le había dado.-¿¡QUIÉN?!-se asomó por la ventana y buscó a tientas, hasta que fijó sus ojos en los míos. –Esto no es verdad. – murmuró parpadeando, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir como si se tratase de una ilusión.-¿Bella?

-La misma en persona.-me señalé en cuerpo entero. Se tapó la boca en gesto de sorprendimiento.

-Ahora mismo bajo.-dijo en un chillido interno. Espere no más de segundos, cuando la volví a tener entre mis brazos.

-BELLA -se abalanzó sobre mí tan pronto como que pudo salir de la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Pude volverla a ver, pude volverla a abrazar, a sentirla tan cálidamente encima mío.

-Oh mi pequeña.-besé su cabeza apretándola más contra mí. En realidad la había extrañado. Sus sollozos fueron como un calmante para mis oídos.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo. Ya se que solo es un mes pero para mí ha simulado lo mismo que una década entera.-Sus ojos verdes resplandecientes se mostraron culpables ante la luz de la luna. Pero podía sentir como la calidez de su tacto disminuía.

Miró extrañamente hacia abajo y se fijó en las muletas.

-¿Qu…?

-Son mis muletas Alice.-fruncí los labios nerviosa.-me…tropecé no es nada grave, solo tendré que llevarla por unos días más no te preocupes.-Aún así eso no pareció bastarle

-¿¡Dónde te has hecho daño Isabella Marie Swan?!-suspiré y señalé la venda con mi mismo pie. Al verla jadeó horrorizada.

-Oh mi dios…-chilló nerviosa.-Papá te va a matar.-afirmó.

Observé su vestimenta…solo se trataba de su típico camisón blanco y largo hasta los pies que usaba como pijama. Eso le cubría, pero a penas abrigaba.

-Dejemos ese tema para más tarde ¿si? Ahora solo ayúdame a entrar.

Asintió sin remordimientos y trató de agarrarme la mano con mucho temor como si se tratase de un perro que la mordería.

Una vez agarrada, me llevó de ella guiándome hasta la cocina.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido en tu ausencia.-echó una risa irónica.-De verdad creo que necesitas saber.-inquirió entre susurros. Al tener que subir a su cuarto por las escaleras, tuvimos que hacer el menor ruido con nuestras pisadas y las muletas, tardamos más de lo debido en eso y Alice empeoraba la situación con lo nerviosa que se veía, cualquiera de los guardias podía oírnos.

Una vez arriba, pareció más calmada, seguimos recto hacia el camino del medio a la derecha. Iba a avanzar hacia la siguiente curva pero Alice me frenó.

-Quieta.-chilló-No te muevas por nada-su mirada se mostró amenazante y no fui capaz de entenderla hasta que…

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué hace usted recorriendo el pasadizo a estas horas de la mañana?-mierda, un guardia.

-¡Demetri hola!-fingió una voz entusiasmada.-eh…nada…ah…es que tenía sed y…bajé a por un vaso de agua.-sonrió satisfactoriamente.-Ya iba de camino a mi cuarto. Frunció los labios. Al parecer acabó por convencerlo.

-Bueno pues…buenas noches señorita.-hizo amago de dirigirse hacia este lado donde estaba y casi me da un infarto.

-¡Por aquí no-chilló Alice. El guardia se asustó ante su grito.

-¿Cómo?

-Eh eh esto…-no acabó la frase cuando de repente apareció otra voz al lado opuesto de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Demetri rápido! Uno de los perros ha detectado un olor conocido desde hace pocos minutos. –a Alice se le palideció el rostro.

-¿Un olor conocido?-preguntó él.

-¡Sí!¡Podría ser la señorita Isabella.-ambos mostraron una voz claramente entusiasmada.

-¡Vamos! Hay que ir a examinar de donde proviene el olor y donde acaba.-se giró hacia Alice de vuelta.-Eh…hasta pronto señorita.

-ADIÓS.-soltó Alice con una sonrisa encegadora. Eso pareció aterrarles más e ir en mi busca algo deprisa. Una vez hubieron desaparecido de nuestras vistas se dirigió hacia mí.

-Ahora si Bella vamos a mi cuarto.-canturreó.

-Un momento Alice…y ¿mi olor?-ella no pareció alarmarse.

-Ah bah por eso no te preocupes, Demetri sabe que he bajado y los perros al pararse frente a mi cuarto, sabrán que se han equivocado asunto cerrado.-me guiñó un ojo.-Ahora si andando.

Echó cerrojo a la puerta y vino hacia mí tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

-Estamos solas, tranquilas y sin nadie que nos moleste.-afirmó.-es la hora de contarnos todo lo que nos hemos perdido por nuestra propia cuenta.

Frente a esto, iba a pedir que empezase ella pero…

-Empieza tú.-brincó emocionada.-Solo sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

-Lo primero es lo primero…hazlo tú, ¿si?-entrecerré los ojos fingiendo un puchero, al parecer eso la ayudó a comprenderme.

-Bien-soltó.-Aquí todo había ido bien…papá supo de tu desaparición pero no le importó para nada.-paró.-hasta una semana después-excusó.-Acabó todos sus asuntos y allí recién se acordó de ti, gritaba lleno de histeria y de furia rompiendo así seis muebles de cristal por toda la casa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos impresionada por su dicha. Algo que no acabó de sorprenderme, fue que no le diese importancia alguna a mi existencia, pero era por algo que nos mantenía aquí encerradas toda nuestra vida.

Me dio curiosidad saber que durante una semana estuvo mal…y luego empezó a preocuparse de repente.

-Sigue por favor.-alenté.

-Dos semanas enteras estuvo así, descontrolado, nadie se atrevía a detenerle.-soltó una risa por lo bajo.-Y a la tercera semana volvió a cambiar, parecía más tranquilo y despreocupado, hasta que acabó por verse feliz, y…a la cuarta te mandó buscar.-eso me descolocó por completo.

Haber Alice.-pestañeé varias veces intentando descifrar sus palabras.-Me estás intentando decir, que a la primera semana bien, las dos semanas próximas mal, ¿y la tercera y la cuarta completamente llenas de felicidad?-asintió sin preámbulos y eso me causó un shock. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Ahora es tu turno.-dio unas palmadas y reveló sus grandes ojos curiosos. No tuve otra que comenzar con mi historia.

-Bueno…tal y como planeamos, fui al cementerio. Visité a mamá y la felicité por ambas.-Observé a Alice que ahora lucía con ojos iluminados ante la mención de nuestra madre, y eso me animó a seguir.-Esta vez pude estar en paz, antes había guardias, me tenían rodeada y vigilaban cada palabra que mencionaba.-paré.-Pero esta vez no Alice, simplemente podía sentirme unida a ella, como si estuviera invisiblemente presente delante de mí. Solo éramos ella y yo. Todo era perfecto, lo que siempre había soñado.

Sentí la caricia de compasión que Alice me plantó en el hombro. En sus ojos podía verse reflejada la emoción a causa de mis palabras. Se sentía afortunada por mí, aunque ella no hubiese corrido la misma suerte.

-Yo…además de ello me aventuré a hacer un paseo por el pueblo.-confesé con una sonrisa.-sus calles, sus caminos, sus tiendas…eso para mí es otro mundo Alice, para mi resultó como si hubiese sido liberada-tomaba aire entre palabras, me resultaba difícil describirlo.-Era todo tan diferente, tan distinto...-quedé perdida recordando otra vez mis sentimientos en aquel momento.

-¿Y en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-volvió a proseguir Alice.

-Como iba diciendo, estuve por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la ciudad, o bueno el pueblo. Entonces te recordé-tanto sus labios como los míos se ampliaron en una bella sonrisa.-Fui a la playa, donde siempre dijiste querer ir para cumplir tu sueño. A plena luz de la luna, sentir el agua bajo tus pies…Ójala algún día puedas ir tu también Alice, fue ese el único momento que comprendí tu tan obsesivo deseo de estar allí.

-Te dije que era un sueño poder estarlo.-remarcó viendo que ahora estaba de acuerdo.

-Si…pero se puso a llover de pronto. Entonces busqué refugio yéndome por el puerto más cercano cuando…-suspiré y fruncí los labios incapaz de decir más.

-¿¡Cuando qué?!-gruñó Alice en desesperación.

-Cuando me encontré con él…Alice.-se mostró confusa al principio hasta que fue capaz de procesar la información que se le estaba brindando.

-¿¡QUIÉN?! ¿¡CÓMO…?! ¿¡ASPECTO, NOMBRE?! ¡ISABELLA COMO HAS PODIDO ESTAR CON UN HOMBRE! UN DESCONOCIDO, DIOS.-se paró de la cama y se puso a delirar cosas sin parar.-Isabella no lo conocías de nada, dime ¿¡Él fue quién te hizo eso verdad?!-chilló señalando mi pie.-¿¡Fue él verdad?! Esto es increíble, llamare a papá para que ponga una denuncia mañana mismo.-hizo afán de dirigirse a la puerta pero yo le detuve del brazo antes de que se fuera de mi alcance.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte Mary Alice Swan.-me miró angustiada y soltó su agarré.

-Porque no quieres que vaya, que no te das cuenta el daño que te ha hecho, si te ha dañado el pie será por algo, claro que en estas cuatro semanas deberías de haberte sentido la peor mujer en el mundo, mira que meterte en más líos Isabella como si no tuvieras bastantes ya aquí en casa.-y seguía hablando como una cotorra sin parar.

-Eh, Alice, ALICE-frené interponiendo sus movimientos y habladurías con un "shh".

Su rostro mostraba descompresión torciendo una mueca de acompañamiento. Con un paso sin pisar el suelo me coloqué en la pequeña repisa donde se podía sentar para contemplar la ventana salida hacia afuera.

Una vez allí, me encaré frente a ella que todavía conservaba sus cejas y labios fruncidos.

-Ei-acogí sus manos entre las mías como acto de confianza. Nuestras miradas se rencontraron nuevamente, aunque por su parte se vieron acompañadas por un soplo de fastidio.

-Él es un hombre bueno-deliberé.

Rodó los ojos como si mi frase fuese absurda.

-Es un desconocido Bella. Des-co-no-ci-do-separó la palabra entre sílabas. Fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco ante su comportamiento incomprensible hacia mí, aunque de cierta forma la entendía, era muy protectora consigo misma.

-Para mí no-afirmé-Estuve con él cuatro semanas-aparté mi rostro y lo fijé directo a la luna llena, que brillaba con fervor al acabar de llover.

-Él es amable, sincero…me ayudó, me ofreció todo, lo que necesitaba y lo que ya era por capricho. Su actitud era divertido, bromista, me albergaba mucha felicidad, a su lado era casi imposible estar triste.

Guapo y adorablemente tierno a la vez con esa dulce sonrisa de locura. Estaba mal, me cuidaba e incluso me llevó de compras.-alcé las cejas y sonreí a Alice, quién tartamudeó sonidos por lo bajo.

-Me llenaba de mimos, realmente me sentí llena, feliz con alguien que me protegía y me sentía segura. En los momentos que me sentía rara, o angustiaba siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, un extraño sentimiento de alegría me inundaba.-suspiré sintiendo como chispitas en mi cuerpo por recordarlo.

-pero…sin embargo le mentí-me giré extendiendo mis piernas. Aquellos pinchazos que sentía de profundo dolor no tardaron en aparecer. Y me hacían crujir por dentro.-Por mi propia seguridad Alice.-imploré.-le mentí sobre mi nombre, mi vida y él me mintió a mí.-a través de la ventana el panorama de la luna y las pequeñas y múltiples luces del pueblo sirvieron para que en mi mente se recreara una imagen de él y yo.

Lloré al instante, no pude borrar aquel dolor que sentí en el pecho tan punzante por simplemente pensar en él.- Qué es lo que me pasa…me sentí tan llena a su lado, más todo…fue como un sueño…los mejores días de mi vida jamás volverán.-Alice arrojó sus brazos extendidos hacia mí acercándose precipitadamente, esparciendo una media sonrisa referida entre ternura y tristeza. Me tiré a ella debilizándome.

-Bella, me encantaría ayudarte pero…¡Te lo advertí.-volvió a chillar.-¿¡Ves como te ha hecho daño?!-me recompuse de inmediato derramando mis lágrimas por el camino al percatarme del significado de sus palabras.

-ÉL no me ha hecho daño Alice, YO me lo busqué.

-Pero estás así.-confesó entristecida.-Y ahora no se como ayudarte.

-No hace falta Alice-dije poniéndome derecha de un solo pie.-No me entiendes, no intentes comprenderme.

Pareció confusa y extrañada ante mi actitud quedándose perpleja.

-Pero…-balbuceó.

-No lo hagas Alice-repetí firme con toda seriedad.-No lo hagas.

Rendida y exhausta resopló y yo me dejé caer tendida en la cama.

-Ay hermanita.-prosiguió pero yo ya no la dejé continuar.

-Ya Alice-la miré desafiante.-mañana hablamos.

-Está bien-aunque lo dijo sonó como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. Insegura. De igual forma me di la vuelta, y mirando por última vez la imagen de la bella luna cerré mis ojos sin volverlos a abrir.

**_Al ser un capi algo complicadito, _**

**_He decidido repartirlo en dos :$_**

**_Aviso que es una gran sorpresa _**

**_La que viene por delante..._**

**_Bueno_**

**_BESOTES! Y os dejo con el otro capi :*_**


	15. Sueño Sorpresa

**Antes que nada aviso, muchos podríais odiarme en este capítulo xD lo siento, intentaré actualizar en cuanto este mejor del asma, ya la próxima semana tengo el control de inmunoalergia para k vean pk me dan los ahogos que tengo c: **_  
_

**BESOTES **

**(Y disfrutad con el recuerdo que bella tiene de ed...)**

_ **15-Sueño Sorpresa**_

_El último chorro de agua caliente se coló a través de mi cuerpo, acabando de dar el último aclaramiento al champú y jabón. Cerré la llave del grifo y me dispuse a salir pero… ¿Y la toalla? ¿¡Donde está la toalla?!_

_-Ehm…¿Edward?-llamé. Pero no obtuve respuesta. –EDWARD-grité. Aún así no oí nada. Pasaron los minutos y empezaba a enfriarme, no tenía nada con que cubrirme, así que a tientas salí de la ducha y abrí la puerta del baño para gritarle desde afuera._

_Abrí la puerta y me disponía a llamarlo para luego esconderme detrás de la pared pero…_

_-¿Si?-apareció de la nada en la habitación y mis mejillas se tiñero de color carmesí. Abrio sus grandes ojos al verme, y con su mirada me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo._

_-Be…Be.-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-pegué un grito y me escondí detrás de la pared…pasaron segundos en los que no solo yo estaba roja…_

–_¿Qué…qué querías?_–_Tartamudeó._

–_La toalla…-susurré._–S_e quedó quieto unos segundos y tardó en reaccionar pero luego, muy lento a mi parecer, se movió hacia el armario y me tumbó una desde donde estaba._

–_Gra…graciass_–_Sin más vacilaciones volví a encerrarme en el baño cubriéndome con la toalla._ –_Que situación más bochornosa…Dios mío._

Mi sueño fue interrumpido por murmullos que escuché en la habitación…¿murmullos? Intenté abrir los ojos bruscamente pero al contacto con la luz me produjo dolor, y los volví a cerrar. Arrufé la cara y moví los ojos con mis manos, y parpadear rápidamente para que me dejaran despertarme. Tan pronto como eso sucedió me incorporé, y recorde el motivo por el cual estaba aquí…

–Anda, mira quién se ha despertado.-anunció con voz canturreona–La Bella durmiente–dijo sarcásticamente.

Cuando enfoqué la vista en los provenientes de las voces me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Ahí se encontraba Alice, comiéndose las uñas y con la mirada entristecida, junto con Charlie…que me miraba con interrogación.

–Hola-solté secamente. Entonces su semblante cambió a burlón.

–Hola.-repitió. –¿Hola? ¡¿Es eso lo único que tienes para decirme después de 4 semanas Isabella?!-me sobresalté e inspiré al oírlo. Ya se me habían olvidado sus gritos.–Dio una vuelta y se agarró la cara con las manos.

–Bueno, espero que después de lo de "tu herida" estés bien, porque ahora vendrá tu médico particular a atenderte, en la tarde te quiero espléndida. ¡Espléndida!-me enfocó con sus manos como si fuera el material más delicado del mundo, y por primera vez pude ver la sonrisa de Charlie Swan, riéndo y feliz.

–Ahora vendrá Rosmeri a traerte el desayuno hija mía, y luego Alice se encargará de enseñarte las últimas en tendencias de vestidos, elige el que más te guste.–al acabar de decir lo último se salió por la puerta del cuarto.

Me quedé petrificada, sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. ¿Qué cosa acababa de suceder?

Me enfoqué en Alice pero fue igual que mirar a un papel en blanco. No decia nada.

–Ya te lo dije, ¡no se que le ha pasado!.-levantó las manos en alto sin rastros culpables.

–¿Y que fue eso de lo de la fiesta?

–No lo sé, pero quiere que me ocupe de tu vestuario. –encogió sus hombros–El otro dia compró varios diseños de vestidos, y vinieron diseñadoras de moda italiana y francesa, supongo que tendrá que ver con eso. –Se excusó.

–Vaya. –dije asombrada. –¿Y eso? –Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida al ver que llamaban a la puerta, de ahí entró Rosmeri con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Se puede? –no paré a responderla y estiré mis brazos para ella. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante vino hacia mí–Ow mi niña.–dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama y me apachurró contra ella. –¿Dónde has estado? ¿Todo bien? –Le devolví una sonrisa torcida y asentí.

–Si, todo bien puesto a que tiene un pie roto–remarcó Alice. –Y además–añadió. –¡Estuvo durmiendo en la cama de un desconcido!

–¡Qué! –gritó Rosmeri pegándose un susto de muerte–¿Bella pero como…? ¡Mi niña no te educaron así! Sabes muy bien el peligro que corres ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡¿Fue él quién te rompió el pie verdad?! –dijo cargada de nervios. Fulminé con la mirada a las dos sin esperar tanto reproche por mi acción.

–Estoy bien vale, Edward me presentó a su família y en el paseo del barco me tropecé y…caí–Expliqué para que se calmasen, aunque me enfadó mucho la actitud de Alice pese que ya se lo dije antes.

–Pero Bella, tu sabías muy bien en el peligro que te metías. –Sobrepuso Rosmeri–Es decir que como se entere tu padre de esto lo manda derechito a la cárcel.

–NO–chillé sin estar nada de acuerdo con eso. –Él me protegió, me dio su casa, me dio todo, por dios me cuidó como nadie ¡Jamás permitiría que lo pusieran tras las rejas! –Sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer. Dejar bien claro que nadie se atreviera a causar problemas a Edward.

Jadeó impresionada ante mis palabras y, por supuesto por mi actitud se llevó las manos al rostro de la impresión.

–Bueno…si así lo crees me callo, no hay porque estropear la buena actitud de Charlie–Se levantó del dormitorio de pronto dejando la bandeja parada en este por sus patas de plástico–Me retiro, con permiso–se dirigió hasta la puerta pero volteó con el dedo índice en el aire.

–Ah, Bella–alcé las cejas ante mi mención–Él médico estará por llegar pronto, termina el desayuno y vístete de inmediato mi niña–sonrió y sin más contemplaciones salió.

Luego de comer, Alice me ayudó a vestirme con un vestido negro de esos normales con una correa por la cintura. Algunas joyas como pendientes de diamantes y collar de perlas y sin nada de maquillaje, aunque sabía que por la tarde me cambiarían para "la ocasión especial"

–Bueno, estos ejercicios te han sentado un poco mejor ¿no crees? –dijo el doctor sin dejar de mover mi tobillo con lentos movimientos. Miró el reloj y entonces volvió a recostarme el pie. –Ya ha pasado media hora, lo mejor es que descanses e intenta reposar el pie durante mañana y pasado, luego ya no te dolerá más. –sonrió–Aunque tendrás que suspender el evento de esta noche…–rechistó y mostró expresión de disculpa. Entonces una lucecita se me encedió. Era ahora o nunca.

–Si, respecto a eso ¿Qué es exactammente ese evento…?–Este frunció las cejas y me miró como si me hubiesen salido cuatro cabezas.

–¿Cómo que que es? ¿Señorita Swan en serio lo pregunta?-exclamó sorprendido.

–Si-respondí como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Sus ojos se abrieron como naranjas. Hizo ademán de hablar pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas al sitio deseado.

–¿Y bien doctor? ¿Cree que podrá haber evento o…?

–No señor Charlie. Respecto a mi opinión yo decidiría esperar por lo mínimo tres días.-le contestó a voz dudosa.

–¿¡TRES DÍAS?!-exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–Bueno señor…es mi recomendación.-se paró.-De todas formas no es tanto tiempo.-dijo asustadizo. Charlie suspiró fuertemente, nos miró de manera asesina para arrugar su bigote y rodar los ojos.

–Bien. Si lo dice usted…tiene algo de razón. Pero ni un día más de espera.-remarcó saliendo de la habitación, no antes de sacar el móvil y teclear para llevárselo al oído seguidamente.

El médico tardó su tiempo, en volver a cerrar el maletín y susurrar un par de cosas a Alice quién estuvo quieta y callada durante todo el tiempo desde que llegó. Y luego de ofrecerse a llevarlo hasta fuera del cuarto se me encaró.

Sus ojos mostraron un destello especial. Pronto desapareció y en su lugar se deshizo con un fuerte suspiro.

–Lo siento. Pero solo puedo decirte que…-agarrando una bocanada de aire sacudió sus hombros.-Aproveches estos últimos tres días al máximo. Porque no se si a ti te ha dado esa impresión, pero me parece que ese evento es algo verdaderamente importante. Y no se porque no me gusta nada…me da muy mala espina. Prepárate hermana. Enserio te lo digo.

Esas 72 horas, que se vieron repartidas en días para los demás…pude desarrollar muy bien mis pies. Mi tovillo aún me daba algunas molestias si lo tocaba o doblaba, pero ya podía apoyarlo normalmente sin problema alguno.

Mi mayor incomodez fue volver a tener que acostumbrarme a esa vida anterior. Estaba sola al dormir…no tenía esa calidez presionando mi espalda suavemente. O no sentía brazos rodeándome y produiciéndome cosquillas en ciertas zonas. Tampoco eran los mismos despertar…ni los mismos anécdotas o prendas para vestir. Ni mi manera de pasar el día. La odiaba. En esta manera de vivir sentía que desperdiciaba cada segundo de mi existencia. No hacía absolutamente nada. Era una molestia.

Y de esa molestia me angustiaba. Rosmeri y Alice parecían bipolares. Se enfadaban, se entristecían y se alegraban constantemente ante mi humor.

Pero Charlie se había vuelto protector, y se ponía atento a cada necesidad que sentía. Me había comprado prendas, accesorios y me decía "te quiero hija".

Eso no me lo había acabado de creer…pero al llegar a cumplir esta nube de 72 horas de duración. Todo se tornó a cambiar.

Por la mañana me dejaron dormir hasta las 12 de la mañana. Luego de eso me dieron de comer un banquete y mi cuarto se lleno de diseñadores. De repente sentía como si fuese una actriz a punto de prepararse para salir al set. En modo vestuario.

Me decían mil cosas a mi oído derecho, luego de bañarme y ahora me tendían mil vestidos para elegir cuando una mujer se ocupaba de mi cabello y otra venía con su estuche de maquillaje tendido en la mano. La morena se agachó y a mi delante tendió mil pares de zapatos distintos.

Si no me había desmayado hasta ahora lo haría pronto.

El tormento llegó a su fin. Y de inmediato me llevaron hasta el espejo más próximo. En cuanto vi la imagen reflejada en el cristal se me salieron los ojos, que ahora estaban perfectamente delineados. Mi cabello recogido en una trenza a media cabeza dejándolo suelto por los hombros, y un vestido rosa ajustado en el escote con brillos y suelto hasta abajo en forma de velo.

-Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww.-Escuché un grito que me sobresaltó. Me giré encontrándome con la figura llena de adrenalina de Alice.

-Bella dios mío, jamás creí verte así de bien.-fingió secarse las lágrimas con el dedo sobre los ojos.-Mi hermana está creciendo.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré mirándome de nuevo.

-Aún no entiendo para que preparan todo esto.-arqueé una ceja hacia ella.-Seguro que no sabes nada ¿Alice?

Negó levantando las manos con inoscencia.

-No lo se de verdad, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que me encantaría ser tú en este momento.-confesó dando brinquitos.-Pero no te preocupes eh-alentó.-Ya falta poco para saber la sorpresa, ya que si estás lista puedes bajar.

Sonrío mordiéndose el labio.

Mostré inseguridad al pensar en aquello. ¿Me enfrentaba a adivinarlo o…me echaba para atrás? ¿La última opción era posible?

Cerré los ojos suplicando poder decidirme.

"_Mamá si estás ahí ayúdame. Prométeme que nada malo me podrá pasar"_

Abrí nuevamente mis párpados y eché la vuelta hacia delante. Tarde o temprano tenía que solucionar esto. Total, nadie podía obligarme a algo que no quisiera…¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiese pasar en una fiesta rodeada de millones de personas felices?

Bajé indecidida y las criadas al final de las escaleras empezaron a murmurar entre ellas. A la mitad podía ver ya el montón de gente en la sala, que al percatarse de mi presencia se giraron a verme como el mayor espectáculo.

-¡Ahí está!-oí chillar a una mujer.

Tan pronto bajé me inundé de pánico al no reconocer a nadie. Dios pero que hacía yo aquí! Donde estaba Alice cuando más la necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso para atrás cuando sentí una mano sobre mi brazo.

-Bienvenida Isabella, estás en tu fiesta.-extendió su brazo y me regaló una sonrisa.-Vamos a que te vea la prensa.-rápidamente Charlie me guió hacia unos flashes cerca de la vuelta de la escalera.

Miles de luces blancas me encegaron, y solo podía dirigir la vista a mi padre intentando no quedarme ciega. Vi una mancha negra que cogía Charlie con la mano, y un pitido agudo se escuchó sobresalir de ella.

-Gracias por venir, señores y señoras. Prensa y mundo de los Estados Unidos. Tengo el placer de presentar a esta noche a mi hija.-se giró hacia mí.-Isabella Marie Swan, que ahora formará parte de una nueva familia.-Miles de aplausos volvieron a escucharse.

¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡QUE YO QUÉ!?

-Acércate chico.-sentí como una escultura de otro hombre se acercaba. Y me esforcé por examinarlo.

Era moreno, alto y con pelo muy negro y corto. No tenía pinta de ser mayor, más bien aparentaba mi edad. Este me agarró de la mano y me plantó un beso en ella.

-Gusto en volver a verte mi amor.-dijo con voz seductora.

-¿PERDÓN?-Escupí gritando y asustada.

-Isabella.-escuché la voz inadvertida de mi padre.-Te presento a Jacob Black, tu futuro esposo.-susurró.

Sentí como la sangre desaparecía de mi rostro y de mis venas, y mi corazón latía frenéticamente inmovilizando así toda parte de mi cuerpo.

-Q…que…-articulé como pude.

-¡Y UNAS GRANDES FELICITACIONES A LOS NOVIOS! ¡FUTUROS ESPOSOS Y SEÑORES BLACK!

Eso fue lo último que pude oír antes de ser encegada por otro millón de flashes más.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY no quiero saber la reacción de quién haya leído lo último ...**

**Gracias por todo 3 **

**Tranquilos, tranquilos...Bella dijo k nadie le podía obligar a hacer algo k ella no quisiera**

**Además aún falta para la boda...kien sabe lo que puede llegar a imedirla :¡**


	16. Furia Atormentadora

**Bueno, ya que estoy en vacaciones aprovecho ^^ y mientras espero las pruebas para ver k tengo y poder estar mejor. **

**Dedico este capítulo de hoy, que al parecer será un poquito triste pero sin odiar ya que no me voy a tardar mucho en actualizar, :p A una amiga que hoy cumple años. Almudena, feliz cumple almejita! Jeje**

**16-Furia Atormentadora**

**(Al final del capi tengo una propuesta que haceros chikis :p leedla plis)**

Las palabras que pronunciaron anteriormente hacían eco en mi cabeza.

"Futuro matrimonio Black"

Yo…y el tipo que en estos momentos estaba a mi lado…Y al que no conocía de nada.

-Vamos muñeca.-animó seductoramente.-Sonríe un poco.-susurró acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído.

En tan solo ver sus intenciones me aparté. Y me mantuve con expresión firme para que se enterase, que yo no estaba dispuesta a entrar en el mismo juego.

-Mira eh…como te llames. Primero, no te conozco, y segundo. No te creas que vamos a casarnos.-lo miré disgustosa.-así.-señalé el espacio estableciente entre nosotros.

-Oh vamos.-se burló riéndose un poco.-Estoy deseando que llegue la noche de bodas.-Me acercó de nuevo a él agarrándome por la cintura.-Para ver que tanto podemos llegar a disfrutar juntos.-sonrió como lo que realmente era. Un completo pervertido.

Entrecerré los ojos y pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de darle una buena bofetada para que se le pasase toda esa tontería. Pero por respeto frente a las cámaras, me aguanté.

Lo que si hice fue zafarme de su absurda presencia, mezclándome entre la multitud.

"Ay dios, esto es o era un disparate, ¿Cómo podía caber tanta gente aquí?"

Pidiendo permiso una y cinco veces más logré avanzar, lo suficiente para poder localizar a Charlie un poco más a mi diagonal.

Me hice paso entre la gente con más brusquedad hasta poder salir de lo que parecía ser una barrera de espinas que te evitaba salir adelante.

Di un respiro de cansancio y seguí hasta alcanzarle.

-Char…papá.-dije.

Este se giró al escucharme, y pareció sorprendido al verme.

-¡Bella!-exclamó alegre.-Ven pequeña, quiero presentarte a unas personas bastante especiales.-Me guió hasta quedar frente a él y él de espaldas a mí.-Ven acércate.-murmuró.

-Bella.-carraspeó aclarándose la garganta.-Te presento a los señores Black. Tus futuros suegros.

Sentí como la sangre se escurría de mi rostro, escapando por mis venas.

-Él es Billy-Frente a mí estaba un señor de piel broncínea alto y de cabellos negros azabache.

Podía aparentar unos cuarenta años.

-Es un placer para mí conocerte Bela.-dijo acompañado de un semblante amable.

-Lo mismo digo…-forcé una sonrisa.

No decía que pudiera tener malas intenciones conmigo, pero tampoco quería que pensara que yo alguna vez podría llegar a ser su nuera favorita.

-Y ella es Ángela.-a su lado, había una mujer. Con un aspecto totalmente contrariado a él.

La anomenada, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas. Dejando sus hombros y sus piernas al descubierto, y acababa con unos zapatos negros de tacón bastante llamativos.

Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rojo carmesí, sus labios de un tono rojo más oscuro, en sus labios finos y delgados.

Sus ojos negros como su pelo carbón me asesinaban con la mirada. Una piel morena de contraste pero muy bien conservada, podría estar en sus treinta y medio.

-Encantada de conocerte Isabella.-Su voz era firme y clara. Para nada amistosa.

-Igualmente señora Black.-respondí intentando igualar su tono de voz. Al contrario que eso, me salió un tanto cohibida.

Ella sonrió llevándose una mano sujetando su mentón.

-¿Cuántos años tienes querida?-preguntó serena.

-Diecisiete señora.-esta vez pude contestarle de igual a igual. Por suerte.

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

Siguiendo examinándome cada pamo de lo que yo dejaba a la vista.

-Diecisiete.-murmuró por lo bajo.-Y…para eso ya habrás…tenido experiencias ¿o me equivoco?-cuestionó con firmeza.

Yo fruncí el ceño sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Ya sabes querida… Ya habrás tenido novios y todo eso ¿no?

-Eh…-me quedé estática sin saber que responderle.

Era imposible adivinar que querría averiguar la señora Ángela de mí.

¿Seria bueno contarle lo de Edward?

Pero si nadie estaba enterado de ello…entonces preferiría no arriesgar nada.

Y dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Ah…No señora.-respondí como acordé.

Pero entonces ella tuvo una reacción muy inesperada y diferente a la que creía.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y me pareció ver el disgusto reflejado en su cara.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Charlie?-preguntó amargadamente.

Él se quedó sin saber que decir. Y ella nuevamente se giró hacia mí. Esta vez con enfado.

-Dime con cuantos hombres has estado.-Eso no se parecía nada a una pregunta.- ¡Dímelo!-exigió.

-¿Perdón?-escupí entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mira bonita. Yo no he venido hasta aquí para ver a una mujerzuela virgentucha y barata. Necesito a una esposa espabilada e inteligente que sepa atender bien a mi hijo.-aclaró, más para Charlie que para mí.

-Así que a los dos.-señaló con el dedo intermedio y el índice a mí y a mi padre.-Más os vale contestarme a esta pregunta con sinceridad, porque soy capaz de devolver a esta chica en la noche de bodas.-Advirtió sonando clara.

Se acercó unos pasos a nosotros hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Eres virgen?

Esa pregunta fue como un impacto que recibí.

¿¡Pero quién se creía que era?!

Algo dentro de mí se alegró. Y mi semblante cambió. Ahora reía al pensar como quedaría su cara cuando dijese...-S…

-¡No!-Los tres nos giramos al oír esa voz firme.-No lo es…-Charlie frunció su bigote y se quedó quieto y serene contento de su respuesta.

Sentí como si me diesen la mayor bofetada de mi vida en toda la mejilla. Miraba expectante la escena que acababa de vivir.

-Bien.-sonó la alegre voz de Ángela.-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.-Sonrió y se abrazó a su marido alegremente.

Yo aún seguía mirando a Charlie con desdén como si la vida me dependiese de ello. Podía haberle soportado todo lo que me había hecho hasta ahora…

Pero jamás que me dirigiese y me humillase ante todos como una cualquiera.

Viéndolo por última vez con despecho, me lancé a correr hacia delante chocando contra todos con brutalidad. Pero lo más importante…sin mirar hacia atrás.

-ISABELLA.-oí el grito desgarrador de Charlie al llamarme.

Pero ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar más.

Ya no más humillaciones ni chillidos candentes.

Ya no más…

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, al entrar y cerrar la puerta del despacho atrás de mí. Caminé con pasos lentos hasta llegar al gran ventanal…

Miré el paisaje reflejado en este. Todo Forks. Ahora que me acordaba, la última vez que pude estar aquí fue hace muchos años…pero Charlie me echó a golpes y patadas.

Ahora que tenía conciencia, y que él no estaba aquí para detenerme examiné el paisaje con claritud. Y me fijé que había recorrido muchos sitios de los bordes de la playa sin darme cuenta.

Un golpe en el pecho me sobresaltó.

A pesar del daño que pude haber pasado…al despedirme de él. O que los dos podríamos haber no sido del todo sinceros el uno con el otro…seguía sintiendo una reacción muy extraña de felicidad y dolor en mi interior al recordarlo.

"_Edward…porque tuvimos que sufrir esto…justo en el momento en que estábamos más felices"_

Ese pudo ser mi último pensamiento, antes de que el poco espacio que tuve hasta ahora acabara.

Oí el crujido de la puerta al abrirse violentamente. Y otro más al cerrarse, solo que esa vez pude jurar que se movieron hasta las paredes. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse al acto.

Una fuerza descomunal se apoderó de mi brazo, y me hizo girar sin yo quererlo hasta tener la vista puesta en el responsable de esto.

-Mira niñita. Sé que esto no es lo mejor para ti... Pero ya te he mantenido años suficientes como para seguir soportándote así que me voy a librar de ti…con este matrimonio.-sonrío sin ablandar su agarre.

-Sabes que soy virgen Charlie.-me burlé con ganas, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo.-Así que Jacob posiblemente me devuelva en la noche de bodas al no quererme como esposa insuficiente.-dije consiguiendo que él me sacudiera con fuerza.

-Tranquila, eso tiene arreglo. Ya que cualquiera se puede encargar de ese sobrante problema. Yo mismo me encargaré de buscar al ideal para la faena.

Mis posibilidades de defenderme se acabaron.

Causando que mi máscara de poder se desvaneciera….dejando a la luz mi miedo interno.

-A que te refieres…-susurré apretando los dientes.

-Lo que has oído.-dijo riéndose.-Un día antes de la boda alguien habrá acabado con ese absurdo problema y podrás casarte con Jacke libremente.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!-rompí en sollozos dejándome caer en el suelo.-No puedes.-me sujeté fuerte de sus rodillas empezando a llorar con fuerza.

-Ya ves que si. Hasta lo imposible hago posible cuando quiero librarme de una carga.-soltó con desagrado.-Cuando quiero, puedo Isabella.-dejó claro.

-Por favor papá…por favor.-rogué sin separarme de sus pies.

-No Bella. Y esa es mi última palabra.-Sacudió su pie liberándolo de mí mientras yo caía chocando mi cabeza contra el suelo.

-PORQUE ME HACES ESTO.-chillé llena de rencor.-SOY TU HIJA CHARLIE SWAN. ¿¡ES QUE NO SIENTES NADA POR MÍ?!

Justo antes de apretar el mango de la puerta. Se giró, viéndome con expresión seria sin decir nada.

-Mamá fue la única que nos quiso…a mi y a Alice…-Intenté disuadirle.-Yo soy la más parecida a ti.-eché en cara.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Mis ojos mi pelo ¡Es tuyo papá!-grité sin cesar las lágrimas. -Pero aún así tu nunca me quisiste…nos veías como estorbos en tu vida. Y yo pregunto…Porque.-Mi alma quedó rota en mil pedazos al soltar todo lo que me consumía por dentro en aquel momento.-¿Se puede saber cómo consigues ser tan capaz de verme sufrir tanto por TÚ CULPA?

Ya ni esfuerzo necesitaba…para expresar todo lo que acababa de decir. Era la realidad…la triste realidad de su vida y la mía.

Por un momento creí que mis palabras le harían reaccionar. Que causarían un efecto en él. Pero lamentablemente me equivoqué.

-Isabella, si yo te he mantenido a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermana. Es porque sentía un deber como padre.-se acercó con pasos sigílentos.-Pero tú no puedes juzgarme, sin conocer las razones por las cuales he hecho tales decisiones con respecto a ti y a tu hermana. Las desconoces, así que no puedes objetar nada. Eres menor de edad, por lo tanto tienes que hacer lo que yo digo. Te vas a casar con Jacob…y tendrás que asimilarlo.

-Papá…solo cúmpleme mi deseo…es el único que te pido por esta vida…por favor.-la moneda de la suerte estaba echada.

-Lo siento Bella.-Al instante retrocedió los pasos que había hecho. Y desapareció por la puerta que entró.

-¡PAPÁ!-Me levanté y choqué contra la puerta. Mi rostro seguía desfigurado por el llanto.

Y yo seguía desgarrándome hasta con sangre...en mi interior no sentía más…que dolor…sufrimiento…y dolor. Mucho dolor.

Me quedé derramando lágrimas y consumiendo mi alma en llanto.

En un fácil intento de rehuir mi dolor…Incluso después de que todo quedara en sepulcral silencio.

Nadie atrás de esta puerta me oía, y solo una persona de esta casa sabía donde estaba.

Aún así. Sin esperar su llegada me limité a guardar todos mis rencores en mí misma. Adentro de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Una parte de la mañana me hizo compañía por un rato…y luego la otra mitad de la noche la reemplazó.

A amas mitades les di el mismo tiempo de aguantarme…echada sin mirar a otro lado que no fuese el cielo. Y cando ambas partes se igualaron supe que ya era el momento de dejar descansar al tiempo.

"Adiós luna" me despedí en el ventanal. Y a continuación salí del despacho.

Como me imaginé, todo estaba a oscuras.

Ya no había nadie y probablemente estarían todos dormidos. Aún así mire por las ventanas de la casa, pudiéndome percatarme de que la fila de guardias que antes vigilaba la casa por fuera a turno nocturno había triplicado su número.

Al parecer querían asegurarse de dejarme sin posibilidades de escapar…

Intenté buscar una risa por mis adentros, pero fue del todo imposible.

Los sentimientos por un rato se me habían anestesiado por completo…y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

Lo único de lo que podía estar segura era de que ni mi mente ni mi alma deseaban que tuviese relación con el querer…eso ya se había acabado.

Con pasos lentos y serenos subí los grandes escalones.

Pasé por los pasadizos siguiendo hasta mi habitación. Pero no se como, las piernas me desobedecieron a mi mente, y me guiaron por otro lado.

Toqué la puerta y pasé.

Encontrándome con la persona, que probablemente, sería la única de la que no podía dudar del amor que sentía por mí.

-¿¡Bella?!-salió disparada de sus cobijas para recibirme inmediatamente.

-Ay hermana no sabías lo preocupada que he estado por ti. Te he buscado por todos lados y no te encontraba.-se quejó envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

Esta era su forma de mostrarme su calidez, como si me pudiese dar fuerzas.

-Ya me enteré lo de tu boda.-dijo soltándome y mirándome con sus ojos verdes cristalinos.

-Lo siento mucho.-me volvió a abrazar en señal de apoyo.

Posiblemente, este abrazo me hubiese confortado horas atrás.

Antes de hablar con Jacob…antes de hablar con Ángela, y antes de hablar con la persona que me dio la vida, pero que también se encargó de destruírmela.

Hasta el amor de mi misma hermana, me era insuficiente. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para verme capaz de sentirlo.

Ya no había cura para lo que hoy…se rompió dentro de mí.

Al notar que no le correspondía, se tensó y me dejó ir.

-Bella me tienes aquí contigo.-me dio arrumacos moviéndome suavemente.-Por favor desahógate cuanto quieras pero hazlo. Necesito ayudarte Bella porque sé que estás mal…respóndeme.-me examinó detenidamente y me alzó las manos entrelazándolas con las mías.

-¿Qué te ha dicho papá?-preguntó en un pequeño murmullo de voz.

-Él ya me ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decirme.-dije con la boca totalmente seca.-Me ha dejado claro que jamás le llegaré a importar. Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que está dispuesto a hacerme pasar.-la voz me sonaba rota. Pero sin una gota de sufrimiento.-Si eso llega a suceder Alice, no se lo voy a perdonar nunca. Ni en su lecho de muerte. Lo juro, lo juro y lo juro. Tres veces, y por la vida de mamá.

-Bella por dios ¡No digas eso! ¿¡Se puede saber que cosa tan horrible te va a hacer según tú?!

-ÉL Alice…va a contratar un hombre para que me quite la virginidad…sin consentimiento alguno.

..

…

…..

**;_; ¿Puedo llegar a ser un poquito cruel no?**

**Tranquilos, tan cruel como puedo llegar a ser, igual puede ser la parte buena :3**

**Me agradeceréis mucho en la parte de Ed y Bella xD **

**PROPUESTA**

**La primera es Bella's Lullaby By: Yiruma**

**La segunda es Shontelle Impossible By: Gaby Borges**

Para el próximo capítulo quiero empezarlo a escribir con una de estas dos canciones, solo que no logro decidirme :$ y la letra de una de estas va tener que estar acompañada a los pensamientos de Bella.

Así que de acuerdo a un estado destrozada y de profunda depresión de Bella decidid la que más os guste y en vuestros comentarios me decis la que más os ha gustado.

Pondré la canción que más guste jejej

Recordad en decidlo prontito para que así empiece cuanto antes con el capi :¡

Gracias y Besotes a toodiiss

:*


End file.
